His Desert Rose
by SilentTears2662
Summary: "Matsuri," whispered Gaara. "Yes Gaara?" replied Matsuri. "There is something I need to ask you… something I have to know," whispered Gaara again. Matsuri held her breath "Yes?..." GaaraxMatsuri fic. Other pairings included.
1. Beginnings

Hello, this is a new story that I am starting because the world needs more Gaara and Matsuri and because it's fun to write/read about your favorite charcters. If you don't like this pairing, or any of the other pairings that I may include in this story than it's all up to you whether you want to continue, or not. Either way, enjoy! ^-^

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Beginnings<p>

The sun rose from the horizon signaling a new day for all even for a shinobi that barley woke up to the sun's rays. Matsuri quickly got up and changed into her ninja uniform before heading out to the market. As she walked she said 'hello' to the people who greeted her because she is known to be the only student of their Kazekage. It has been like that for years, even though many had the courage of asking him to be their teacher, but with Gaara rising to be the Kazekage he could no longer take any additional students.

When she was about to turn into a store she hear a noise coming from an alley of bickering children. She stopped and turned and there was about four of them, no older than 10 years, surrounding one other little boy who was on the ground kneeling.

"Stand up and fight," yelled a kid kicking him.

"What's the matter? Can't take it?" shouted another one.

"Well, let's teach him a lesson," said the leader as they all prepared to hit the child again.

"Hey!" yelled Matsuri running towards them. "Stop right there."

Fear filled their eyes. "Crap! It's Matsuri, Lord Gaara's student!"

"Run!"

"Let's get out of here!"

Then they ran out of the alley as quickly as their legs could carry them.

Matsuri paid no mind to them as she stopped and kneeled to the fallen kid before her. He seemed less than ten years old and has black hair with blue pricing blue eyes wearing a traditional Suna outfit.

"Are you alright?" questioned Matsuri as she placed a hand on his back.

"Go away!" he yelled as he swatted Matsuri's hand away "I don't need your help."

"_That's not what I saw earlier,"_ thought Matsuri. "Come on, I'll take you home."

"I said I don't need your help!" cried the boy as he rose, but fell when a leg couldn't support him.

Matsuri sighed. _"Well there goes shopping."_

* * *

><p>"Take a left after this block," said the boy from Matsuri's shoulder.<p>

"Okay," replied Matsuri "…You know, you could at least tell me your name."

"…. Yuuki," replied the boy.

"Yuuki, that's a nice name."

"No, no it isn't it means _a snowy road,_ but we're in the sand and not the snow. I don't see why my grandma decided to move here from the land of the snow," Yuuki told Matsuri. "It's too hot here."

"Well your grandmother must have had a good reason," replied Matsuri continuing to walk with Yuuki on her back.

"….. Are you really the Kazekage's student?" questioned Yuuki.

"Yes, I am."

"Is he scary as they say?"

"What do you mean?" Matsuri frowned. _"Not another rumored story."_

"Like can he really make a sand tsunami?" asked Yuuki.

"Oh," Matsuri smiled "Well I would say that he can and much more."

"Wow," mumbled Yuuki.

"But he isn't that scary," said Matsuri. _"When you know him well you would say that he's sweet,"_ thought Matsuri blushing.

* * *

><p><em>Flash Back <em>

_Yesterday, in the Suna training ground one could see two figures training in the evening. One a student, and the other the fearless figure of _Sunagakure,_ the Kazekage. Dodging the sand Matsuri quickly went into attack mode, throwing three Kunai knifes towards Gaara. Having the sand protect him, he blocked the kunai knifes and quickly flung the three kunai knifes right back at Matsuri. Matsuri saw this coming and quickly pulled out a kunai knife to block the three that was thrown at her. After that, she throwed the kunai knife with a paper bomb attached to it at Gaara. _

_Smoke filled the area and before the smoke cleared she sensed sand coming from behind her and she quickly got out her Jōhyō and__ began to apply all most of her chakra into the string of her Johyo and began to twirl it around her body._

_Gaara noticed Matsuri beginning to activate her chakra. With the Johjo swirling around her body it was able to create a barrier. Matsuri twirled her johjo around even faster than before, her chakra was lighting through the string, it was twirling around her body so fast that it became a circle around her body, protecting her from the oncoming sand attack. The sand hit the barrier, but it did not go down. After the attack she let down the barrier and went to Gaara again, but fell when the sand wrapped itself around her ankles._

"_Damn, shouldn't had left my guard down," mumbled Matsuri slowly lifting herself up._

"_That is enough for the day, Matsuri," said Gaara as he let the sand fall and helped Matsuri up. "We will resume next week."_

"_Yes Gaara," replied back Matsuri holding her hand after being helped up. Gaara could see the blood seeping through her fingers._

"_Did I hurt you?" Gaara questioned. "I apologize."_

"_Oh no, Gaara it's just a scratch" said Matsuri holding her hand tighter._

_Gaara then came up closer to Matsuri and pulled her hand out of her other and pressed lips against her wounded hand. Matsuri blushed as he helped ease her pain. After a few minutes he let go of her hand and brought out bandages to wrap her arm with._

"_T-thank y-you Gaara," startled Matsuri._

"_It was nothing, I wouldn't want you to feel any more pain than you need too," said Gaara pulling her into a hug. "I won't let you feel pain next time."_

_Matsuri wrapped her arms around his; closing her eyes and breathing in his sent. "It's alright, because I know you'll always protect me."_

_End of flash back_

* * *

><p>Matsuri still had her blush at the end of that thought, but unfortunately this didn't go unnoticed from Yuuki.<p>

"Why are you blushing?" asked Yuuki.

"N-no reason."

Yuuki smirked "You like him. Don't you?"

Matsuri almost tripped. "I don't know what you talking about."

"Whatever," responded Yuuki. _"She's lying, teacher and student... Who would have guessed that?" _Yuuki thought as he laughed surprising Matsuri.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing."

A few more minutes and Matsuri and Yuuki arrived at the front steps of his home.

"We're here…. Thanks," thanked Yuuki as she pulled him off her back and made sure that he could support himself.

"No problem, Yuukki," smiled Matsuri as she was about to take her leave a voice stopped her.

"Yuuki!," cried an old women coming out of the house "Where have you been? What happened to your foot? Who is this?"

"Grandma," wined Yuuki. "Nothing happened I just tripped and she just helped me, ok."

Matsuri paused before letting it slid _"Maybe he'll tell her when he's ready."_

The grandma smiled "Well for helping my grandson, how about a nice cup of tea?"

"Grandma," wined Yuuki again.

"No, I wouldn't want to impose Mrs.… ," started Matsuri.

"Call me Rose and nonsense come on in," welcomed Grandma Rose.

Welcoming Matsuri in, they all took a seat in the living room.

"You're just in time, I just made a fresh pot of tea," said Rose. She then poured herself and Matsuri some tea.

"I'm going to my room," grunted Yuuki as he limped away up the stairs.

"Please forgive my grandson," started Grandma Rose. "I hope he hasn't been too much trouble."

"Not at all," said Matsuri as she sipped her tea, but stopped when she heard sobbing noises.

"I'm sorry," sobbed Grandma Rose wiping her tears. "I'm just happy that my grandson was able to make at least one friend. Even though you're a little old, but that's no problem at all."

Matsuri smiled. "Fear not. Whatever happens to him I'll protect him."

"Thank you," smiled Grandma Rose. "He's all I have, ever since my son and his wife died in a fire two years ago he hasn't been much the same ever since."

"I'm sorry," replied Matsuri.

"Don't be, he was the only one that survived thanks to his parents of course," exclaimed the Grandma Rose.

"Well I should be going I have to meet up with my sensei," said Matsuri as she got up and bowed. "Thank you for the tea."

"Oh no, thank you," replied Grandma Rose. "Come back any time dear."

"I will," replied Matsuri walking out to meet Gaara.

* * *

><p>Well that does it for the first story, first chapter. Sorry if there is any errors and OOC's<p>

Just to let you know Yuuki and Grandma Rose are my OC's, but they will only show up for about a few more chapters.

Review? ^-^


	2. Fire

Thank you for the hits, reviews, fav. etc. It really means a lot to me ^-^ Now onwards to the next chapter!

Special thanks to Rezzalia, kitten9322, My. Heart. My. Choice. and Butterfly Ninja 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Fire<p>

Two days later.

Matsuri was doing her usual routine around the sand village before heading with Gaara to get some lunch together. Rounding each corner quickly and making sure her part of the village was save and normal.

"**Matsuri, come in, Matsuri!" **shouted Ittetsu from the communicator located on her hip. Taking it out of its small container Matsuri responded. "What's wrong?"

"**We got a situation. A building house is on fire and is out of control, we need all the people we could get. It is on the west side of the village, somewhat close to the markets**," shouted back Ittetsu.

"On my way," reported Matsuri before placing her communicator back on her hip and turning towards the direction of the fire.

"_Sorry Gaara, it looks like I'm going to be a bit late for our lunch together," _thought Matsuri as she started to jump on the roofs. Minutes later Matsuri was able to see the smoke from a distance. _"That looks like where Yuuki and Grandma Rose lives… no it couldn't possibly be where they live, I must be mistaken."_

But inside Matsuri couldn't shake the feeling of uncertainty.

* * *

><p>The Kazekage Office<p>

Sitting in the Kazekage's office was two figures, one the Kazekage and the other the older sibing of the Kazekage.

"Seriously Gaara, how can she not say yes, I mean you two have been in a relationship for almost a year and a half and she does have the hots for ya," exclaimed Kankuro. "So this is pretty much in the bag. She loves you and you love her, so what's the problem?"

Gaara sighed. "It has to be perfect, it's not just some question, it… must be asked at the right moment."

"And the right moment could be during lunch, or you know what? Tonight. She would just be happy wherever you ask it, but Gaara you got to do to soon, or you might not get the chance to tell her," explained Kankuro. "I'm just saying, you're the Kazekage and she's a Jonin-level kunoichi, who knows what could happen before you can get the courage to pop the question with Matsuri."

Gaara sighed again. "You're right… I'll call a meeting with the elders and inform them of this today."

Kankuro paused "Are you sure you what to do that? You know how they are."

"Yes, better now than having them be just as surprised as the rest of Sunagakure," said Gaara with a small smile.

Kankuro laughed. "Image the look on their faces when you tell them… you think they will oppose?"

"If they do, then I'll just confine them," said Gaara sipping on his tea.

"Well you are Gaara, so I'll believe you can little brother," admitted Kankuro rubbing the back of his head. "Do you have the ring?"

Gaara paused before pulling a small box from his robes. A small black box, he opened it and there reveled a small ring with in the box. It was a silver ring with a large diamond in the middle; around the diamond it had small diamonds on the ring of the diamond. It was a sparkling and elegant diamond.

Kankuro whistled "Damn Gaara, how much did that cost?"

"Not much…," Gaara smirked "…for the Kazekage."

Kankuro mumbled some words that Gaara couldn't make up.

"What was that?" asked Gaara.

"Nothing."

Temari came rushing in breathing hard surprising both of her younger brothers. "G-gaara we got a situation!"

"What's wrong?" asked Gaara suddenly getting a dreaded feeling inside him.

"Fire."

* * *

><p>Matsuri barely arriving on scene saw something that horrified her. Yuuki's house set ablaze; smoke was coming out of every direction and the fire was seen shooting out of the windows. It was burning inferno. Many of the Suna ninjas were trying to control the fire with water and sand. From a few feet from her she found Grandma Rose crying on the ground with Sari trying to confront her.<p>

"Matsuri!"

Matsuri turned to see Ittetsu running towards her.

"Do you know where the little boy is?" asked Ittetsu. "We can't find him!"

"Yuuki! … where's Yuuki?" questioned Matsuri.

Grandma rose looked grimed. "Inside," she whispered. "It was the last place I saw him before I heading out to the market."

Matsuri stared in shock. "We have to go in!"

"What! There is no way, it's a suicide mission! I'm sorry, but many others agree."

Matsuri looked down clenching her fists to the point where they turned white…

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

_Matsuri and Grandma Rose sitting in Yuuki's house._

"_I'm sorry," sobbed Grandma Rose wiping her tears. "I'm just happy that my grandson was able to make at least one friend. Even though you're a little old, but that's no problem at all."_

_Matsuri smiled. "Fear not. Whatever happens to him I'll protect him."_

"_Thank you," smiled Grandma Rose. "He's all I have, ever since my son and his wife died in a fire two years ago he hasn't been much the same ever since…."_

End of flash back

* * *

><p>A splash was heard and all eyes turned to Matsuri that was drenched in water and was starting to run towards the flaming house.<p>

"Matsuri," yelled Sari fearing for her friend. "Don't!"

Jumping up Matsuri quickly pulled out herJōhyō and began to apply all of her chakra into the string and began to twirl it around her body forcing her way through the fire/building. She burst through and tumbled down with a thump to which she landed on the second floor. She hissed in pain because the wound on her hand from training with Gaara was not fully healed and she may have made it worse. Smoke filled her lungs as she slowly got up and adjusted to the condition.

"Yuuki," yelled Matsuri "Yuu-" Matsuri started to cough and small tears formed around her eyes. The air was hot and time was running out, even with Matsuri having to have drenched herself with water it was starting to have little help now. Grabbing her ninja scarf she placed it on top of her mouth to try to prevent any more smoke from entering. Using the last of her chakra she familiarized herself with the settings and felt a small chakra signature coming from a far left corner of the hallway inside a room. Running towards the end of the hallway she forced herself into the room and found Yuuki huddled in the corner of the room holding a picture frame of his parents.

"Yuuki! Yuuki!" yelled Matsuri as she came towards him kneeling. "This is no time to joke!"

"Who said I was joking" said Yuuki weakly before coughing. Matsuri then pulled her scarf from her mouth and handed it to Yuuki. "Here, it should help." Standing up she pulled Yuuki with her while he tied her scarf over the top of this mouth and nose.

"Come on, we have to get out!" yelled Matsuri, trying to find a less painful way out.

"There is no way out," shouted Yuuki trembling as he spoke. "There is too much fire."

"Yuuki, be strong, you have to live," shouted Matsuri. "Not just for yourself, but your Grandmother."

* * *

><p><strong><strong>ATTENTION TO ALL READERS:<strong> If you are wondering why I 'reviewed' my own story. It was my sister who forgot to "log out" of my account. I still love her and I thank her for the review ^-^**

**Next time my dear sister LOG OUT! ^3^ **

Sorry if there is any errors and OOC's

AN: My work here is done… till Tuesday…

Review? ^-^


	3. Out

Once again thank you for the hits, alerts etc.

Special thanks to kitten9322, swagbr0, Keomi-Sage, fullmetalbob,LoneArticWolf09, Butterfly Ninja 14, Phenitial, and my dear sister. ^-^

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Out<p>

"It's just like what I said 'there is no way out' this is just like before," cried Yuuki. Remembering of his past.

"What? T-there is a w-way out," said Matsuri coughing. "W-we have to find the exit, o-or just make one, come on!"

"O-okay!" panicked Yuuki.

Yuuki and Matsuri turned and ran out of the room just before getting crushed by the boulders of the roof. Standing on top of the stairs Matsuri pulled out her johyo and started to charge up her last remaining chakra.

"Yuuki, quick, get on my back!" yelled Matsuri.

Yuuki started to climb on Matsuri's back and Matsuri could help, but to let out a hiss when she started to spin the johyo with her injured hand and holding Yuuki with the other.

"Y-yuuki, try to hold o-on no matter what, okay," coughed Matsuri gripping him tighter.

"O-okay," whimpered Yuuki holding on to her tighter.

"_I have to get out now,"_ thought Matsuri as she felt even more light headed with inhaling too much of the smoke. Spinning the johyo faster she jumped up and burst through the roof. Unfortunately, the barrier lasted about half way through; resulting Matsuri's left leg to be burned in the process; holding back a scream all she could think about is to get out alive. The smoked cleared from their eyes as they meet the outside air and light, including shocked faces among the crowed.

"_Damn it, this is my limit,"_ thought Matsuri before she was surrounded by darkness, but before it could consume her, she felt the soft caress of sand. _"Gaara…"_

* * *

><p>Minutes earlier…<p>

The three sand siblings arrived at the scene and saw many people trying to get the fire in control. Some saw the Kazekage with worried and sad looks in their eyes, unknowing to him that his one and only student was in there and may not come back out alive. Gaara couldn't help, but still feel the dreaded feeling inside him again that he couldn't shake away; looking at the villagers only made it worse. Temari quickly turned and saw Sari being held down by Ittetsu and decided to question them since she didn't see Matsuri around, but before she could outer out a word she heard Sari.

"Let me go, Matsuri needs help!" yelled Sari struggling with Ittetsu. "She's still inside!"

Gaara immediately froze and Kankuro stared at the burning building in shock.

"You can't, you could die!" shouted back Ittetsu keeping a stronger hold on Sari.

"WHAT!" shouted Temari. "D-don't tell me that Matsuri…"

Gaara started to run towards the inferno bringing his sand out in an instant on his command planning on going in, but was stopped by his siblings jumping in front of him.

"G-gaara, I'm s-sorry, but you can't go in," said Temari dreading the response. Kankuro couldn't help, but agree, he spoke quickly to a shinobi and was informed that it was dangerously unstable and has gotten worse within minutes.

Before Gaara had a chance to say anything a crash was heard and all eyes turned to see Matsuri and Yuuki shooting out of the building being separated from each other the instance they meet the sky and then the both of them started to free fall. Gaara and Kankuro had a quick response and jumped up at an instance to save their lives. Kankuro activated his chakra strings and grabbed a hold of Yuuki before the two meet the ground; helping him sit up. Gaara, with his sand already ready, he catches an unconscious Matsuri in his sand and then holding her close into his arms. Dropping to the ground, the medical teams immediately went towards both Matsuri and Yuuki. Gaara slowly lowered Matsuri onto the ground and stepped back to let the medical ninjas start healing her; even though he still wanted to be by her side, but he would only be a burden. He felt pain seeing her like this, but his expression was unreadable, but his siblings knew otherwise.

"Evacuate everyone and treat those who are injured," spoke Gaara to the nearest ninja in a deadpanned voice, one that hasn't been heard in a while.

"Yes, Kazekage-sama," responded the ninja acting quickly.

Shouts were heard and many were evacuated from the scene; only a few were left. The building finally gave out and crashed completely leaving nothing, but a destroyed building with a weak flame to which Gaara turned to put out immediately by using his sand. He then started to return to Matsuri's side, but froze completely when a medical ninja yelled out that Matsuri wasn't responding.

"Not responding! Get the oxygen, now!" shouted another medical ninja. "She inhaled too much smoke."

"We need to take her to the hospital right now!"

Scrambling was heard all around as they were heading to the hospital taking Matsuri and Yuuki with them. Even though Yuuki looked fine he was in somewhat in pain.

"Gaara, go, we'll take care of things here," spoke Temari with her eye's dropping towards the ground.

Kankuro spoke next "Make sure she comes to, alright."

Without a moment's hesitation Gaara traveled by sand to the Suna hospital.

* * *

><p>Activity was heard all around Matsuri's room as doctors and assistances were trying to save the life of Gaara's student. Gaara was also there, but in the back waiting because he didn't want to disturb, so he just stood there and watched.<p>

"We're losing her!"

Gaara's eyes widened as he held his breath.

"More oxygen."

"_Matsuri, you must live. I don't know what I'll do without you,"_ Gaara thought as he clenched his hand over this heart. Everyone in the room took no notice. _"You're the only one that my heart has had a beat to and the only one who could ever have it. Matsuri…I love you."_

Coughing was heard as many sighed in relief and in joy. Gaara opened his eyes and meet the eyes of his beloved, staring weakling back at him holding a small smile underneath the oxygen mask letting him know that she is here. Doctors continued to heal her arm, but her left leg was the one that took the most damage. Doctors resorted in putting the injured leg in a cast and giving her an IV bag.

"Lord Kazekage, may I have a word with you," spoke the head Doctor.

Gaara nodded, taking one last look at Matsuri before following the doctor out towards the hallway.

In the hallway the doctor spoke. "She is stabled, but has to remain in the hospital for some time. Her arm is almost healed, but she can't use it for at least a week. Unfortunately her leg is a different story, it was burned and severely damaged; it needs to remain in a cast until it has been completely healed. Other than that the injuries in her arm and leg just a bunch of scrapes and burses." He paused. "You should be proud; your student saved a life while risking hers." He bowed. "Excuse me, Lord Kazekage you may see her now if you wish."

Gaara nodded and stepped inside Matsuri's room viewing the last nurse checking her heart rate and her arm and leg for one last time that evening. Beeping was heard as Gaara quietly approached Matsuri. Her eyes were closed, but opened them as he came closer.

"Hey," spoke Matsuri weakly from her oxygen mask.

The remaining nurse turned and bowed to Gaara as she made her way out leaving the two alone. Once she was out of the door Gaara swept in and gave Matsuri a kiss on her forehead and grasping her hand in his.

"Gaara," whispered Matsuri as tears spilled from her eyes letting them fall. "I'm so glad that I get a chance of seeing your face… which is so handsome…"

"Don't talk like that," said Gaara.

"Like what?"

"Like if you're going to leave me again."

"Silly Gaara," Matsuri smiled softly. "I never left."

* * *

><p>Sorry if there is any errors and OOC's<p>

AN: And that my friends is chapter 3. It's funny because my sister (who is like my editor) was swearing that if I killed Matsuri then she would kill me. I wouldn't dare to.

Either way until next time. ^-^

Review? ^-^


	4. Meetings

Special thanks to Butterfly Ninja 14, cocoalover1956, kykyqt, Keomi-Sage ^-^

Sorry it took a while with this chapter, but I wanted to add a few villains in this story to stir things up a bit.

And before you start Gaara and Matsuri always kept their relationship a secret, fearing that it may bring danger and conflicts to the both of them. Well, mostly Matsuri. The only ones who knew were his siblings.

****Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. ****Masashi Kishimoto does.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Meetings<p>

For the rest of the time Gaara stayed by Matsuri's side until he was summoned to the meeting to which he had to attend because it was he who called them, but now he wasn't too sure because he wanted to stay by Matsuri's side. It wasn't until she convinces him to go because she didn't want him to miss the meeting because of her. After saying their goodbyes he left to the meeting.

Using his sand he traveled through the air and arrived at the Kazekage tower. He started to walk to the meeting room when intercepted by his siblings. Temari and Kankuro both were about to speak when Gaara spoke before them.

"Fear not, all shall be explained after this meeting," he spoke.

With both of them nodding they all headed into the meeting room; Temari sitting on his left side while Kankuro sat on his right side. All of the counselors were there present including their teacher, Baki waiting for their Kazekage, once seated he began the meeting.

"I gathered all of you here today to inform you of my intentions," speaking Gaara saying little about what he means. Looking at all of them with his full attention.

"By what do you mean, Lord Kazekage?" asked one counselor man.

"I am going to propose to get married," said Gaara bluntly.

Shock spread throughout the counseling room as many found in hard to believe except for his siblings and their suspecting teacher, Baki. One woman recovered from her shock with determination in her eyes. "And who would this lady be?"

"Matsuri," answered Gaara without hesitation.

"B-but she's just a lone jon-," started another counselor man, but stopped when he felt the glares of not only Gaara, but Temari, Kankuro and surprisingly of Baki.

"Why not the proposal that the Tsuchikage sent?" stated a much older man. "She has wealth and statuses; which can surly bring the two nations in a strong alliance," he challenged.

"I will not repeat myself," declared Gaara. "I will **not** marry for wealth or for status." _"Only for the one that I love."_

* * *

><p><em>Flash back<em>

_Months ago_

_Gaara was seating on his desk finishing up the last of his paper work for the day, so that he can take Matsuri out to dinner for their year anniversary. So far no one knows about their relationship except for Temari and Kankuro. On the last page of his paper work a knock was heard. _

"_Come in."_

_A messenger came in and gives Gaara a written message. He spoke "Lord Kazekage, the Tsuchikage has sent you a proposal."_

_Know full well what it would mean and led to the Kazekage stated that he will not accept._

"_B-but-," he stopped when he knew that it would led to a pointless argument. Once Gaara has made up his mind it was almost impossible to convince him otherwise. _

_End of flash back_

* * *

><p>The older man finally shuts up.<p>

"But my lord, wouldn't it be bad for you to marry your student?" another challenged. "I mean surly there isn't some other woman in this village that would be better off married with you."

"I don't see why it would be bad when she is the only one that fully trusted Gaara when there was no one else that wouldn't even dare to go near him before he became the Kazekage," spoke out Kankuro.

"I agree with Kankuro," said Temari getting frustrated. "All of the other girls in this village are only fan girls that adore him because he is the Kazekage."

Gaara spoke again before any can interfere. "Matsuri is the one who I trust the most, even more than myself, she has still been by my side ever since I have became her teacher and since I became the Kazekage, helped with the mission when I was almost killed and even when she became a chuni and a jonin. Her willpower is strong and she isn't one to go down without a fight. Today I witnessed her saving a life when no one else would even dare to come close to the burning building."

The same woman from before spoke in a quiet tone. "Do you love her?"

Gaara stayed silent, a bit taken back, but did not show it. The woman smiled softly at him, ignoring the looks she was receiving from the other councilor members. "Gentlemen, I believe that this should be approved," spoke the woman. "As you all said in the past, Lord Gaara is now in the age limit to be married and every Kazekage around his age did and he already chose his bride."

Mumbling was heard, but no one really did spoke against her, much to the relief of the siblings and of Baki.

"Very well" "Yes" Soon many agreed with this. Some even thought of it best; knowing how Gaara is with other woman besides Temari and Matsuri. Others also considered it to be good in hopes that they would bear children in the future to be as strong as he is.

"But," Gaara's voice spoke out making all small conservations quiet down. "I wish to inform her myself when the time comes. She must not know about it." Looking it all of the officials in the eye. "And that concludes the meeting. Dismissed."

Councilors poured out of the room, but only Gaara and his siblings stayed behind. Gaara sighed resting his chin against his palm. "Now for the difficult part."

Kankuro stared in disbelief. "This wasn't the hard part?"

Temari replied for Gaara. "He means the proposal and the whole world knowing." She smiled. "Isn't that right?"

"…"

"I thought so, I'm finally getting a little sister," Then Temari's smile turned into a frown. "How is she?"

Gaara lets out a shaky breath as he held his head between his hands. "She almost died, but she's alive and needs to remain in the hospital." He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Kankuro giving him an encouraging smile.

"She's going to pull through, you know that."

Temari stood up as well. "Take a break Gaara; go see if Matsuri needs any company for an early dinner. She probably missed lunch. We'll have the reports on your desk when you come back."

"We'll?"

"Yes you too, Kankuro."

"Very well," said Gaara as he left to go see his desert rose.

"Come on Kankuro, before it gets dark."

"All right, all right," mumbled Kankuro.

The two started to head out the doors and down the stairs to the outside court of the building.

"Wait," Temari said all of the sudden. Kankuro stopped and followed Temari's gaze to see the councilor woman from before walking away from the building; appearing to head home. "I need to know something."

Running to catch up with the woman, Kankuro followed Temari.

"Excuse me," yelled Temari a bit to try to catch her attention. The woman stopped when she heard them and turn to greet them.

"Temari, Kankuro, is there anything you need?" she asked a little startle by the encounter.

"Thank you."

The councilor woman's eyes widen. "You're welcome… but why?"

"This meeting would have been a lot harder to convince the others if it wasn't for you," explained Temari.

"Oh."

Kankuro hesitated before asking. "Can we know why you helped?" _"So much."_

She smiled gentle at them. "This may be a long story, so why don't we find a nice tea shop if you don't mind."

* * *

><p>At a sweet tea shop sat in a private corner Kankuro, Temari and the councilor woman. They all had drinks in front of them and sweets. The woman looked up from her drink and started.<p>

"You're brother saved whole village lives. And not just that, before he was made Kazekage he saved my brother's life." She continues, but casted her eyes downwards staring at her drink. "A few years ago there was joint mission with Team 7 of the hidden leaf that sand had joined forces with to stop some bandits in the border between the wind and fire. My brother was part of that mission with Lord Gaara and Korobi, but soon I learned that others were sent out as well for an assassination mission … an assassination mission towards Lord Gaara."

"What!" almost yelled Temari as she looked her straight in the eyes.

Kankuro couldn't help, but known that he had been right. The higher ups didn't think well of him back then.

"I was completely against it, but my voice was not heard. Before I could warn him, it was too late and they had already left the village and there was nothing I could do. Who would have help? There was no one at the time."

Both of the siblings stayed quiet urging her to continue.

"All I could have done was hope for the best and wait for there return. When they returned to the sand village unharmed I was so relived and I knew this was done by Gaara's hand. My brother, Yaoki and his partner Korobi had become better ninjas after that mission; it was like if they had seen a different side of him which made them stronger. And after that day, I made a small vow to do anything in my power to help Lord Gaara in his goals after that day. To Kazekage and to help him get the girl in which he wants to marry…"

* * *

><p>Outside the Suna hospital.<p>

Overlooking the view of the hospital were four figures completely wrapped in a black cloaks that hid every features about them. They hid in the shadows and made sure that no one would track their movements or present.

"My Lord, it seems Gaara's student has survived the attack," said the dark figure. "Shall we kill her now?"

The leader looked on ahead. "No. We'll wait and see how it plays out a little while longer."

With one last look the figures disappeared in the shadows.

* * *

><p>Sorry if there is any errors and OOC's<p>

AN: Sorry for taking forever to update, but I wanted to add more words and as I said before a few villains as well. I also wanted to add and show a bit more character to the only councilor woman (that I've seen so far other than Temari being there) that sees Gaara from a good light ever since the beginning. And I wrote it so that Yaoki is her brother. I've seen her in Naruto Shippuuden episode 218 "Nations on the move". She has (what appears to be) brown hair covering her left eye with a standard councilor uniform. The episode that I based her story off from Naruto Shippuuden episode 182 "Gaara Bonds"

Anyways things are starting getting good.

Review? ^-^


	5. Recovery

Thank you, guys and gals. The last chapter I posted received so many hits it broke my last record. And it also means a lot for the reviews that I'm getting. To me it tells me that I'm doing a good job. ^-^

Special thanks to Butterfly Ninja 14, Illusions 11, swagbr0, Keomi-Sage, My. Heart. My. Choice. ^-^

Enough with me talking. Here's chapter 5.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Recovery<p>

Sleeping soundly on a bed was Matsuri in the top floor room of the Suna hospital, having her oxygen masked already removed and having changed into a hospital rope. Matsuri had her very own private hospital room by order of the Kazekage himself. She sleep for the time being until she heard the quiet footsteps of two people who opened and closed the door to her room. Opening her eyes she looked to see Yuuki and Grandma Rose. Yuuki was holding Matsuri's slightly burned headband while Grandma Rose set a balcony of roses on the table besides Matsuri.

"Hey Yuuki, hey Grandma Rose," yawned Matsuri. "I guess this hospital is so boring that it must have put me to sleep." Realization broke through her before they could have spoken a word. "**Yuuki**!, are you alright? Hurt? Did you-"

"Matsuri!" Yuuki broke her off. "I'm ok; we're ok, thanks to you." He placed her headband on the table next to the roses.

Then Grandma Rose surprised Matsuri by bring the girl in a soft gentle hug. "Thank you is not enough for what you've done, but I'll say it anyways. Thank you."

"It's nothing really, just doing the right thing," replied Matsuri giving back a small hug of her own. "Where would you go now?"

"Don't worry, I've got a son in law that is helping us," giving Matsuri a small smile pulling out of the hug. "Well you should get some rest; the doctor only said to just visit for a few minutes even though you weren't suppose to have any, but Yuuki didn't move an inch until he saw you."

"Grandma," Yuuki said slightly mortified. "Don't listen to her; I just wanted to return your headband… even though it's slightly burned."

"No worries."

"Well dear we best be going, recover soon and we'll keep in touch."

"So long, Matsuri-chan," said Yuuki as he and his grandmother both walked out the door of her room.

"Bye."

Closing the door behind them Matsuri sat alone before thinking out loud.

"… Damn. What am I supposed to do now?"

"Try to get some rest and recover," said a voice from her window that Matsuri knew too well.

"Gaara, I need to move, or something I've been in this bed for hours," sighed Matsuri. "Just going on top of the roof of the hospital to feel the breeze would make me happy."

Gaara stayed silent for about a few moments before he went up closer to Matsuri and surprised her by placing his hands underneath the back of her neck and knees and lifted her into his arms before starting to walk towards the window carrying her bridal style. With her still wearing the hospital rope.

"G-gaara?" stuttered Matsuri wrapping her arms around his neck. "Where are we going?"

"Outside," he replied bluntly. "To feel the breeze to which you desire."

Matsuri smiled softly, placing her head against his shoulder and closing her eyes as she heard the soft sounds of the sand as it lifted them both of the into the air under his feet. After a few short moments she reopened her eyes and saw the sunset in the horizon. Colors were spread across the skies as light warm colors were seen throughout the village; not many people were out. Mostly all were already home to eat dinner with their families. Landing on top of the roof Gaara slowly sat down on the edge of the hospital roof with Matsuri still in his arms resting her on his lap. The sand still danced around them just as a reassurance that it's still there to protect them.

"This feel so nice," said Matsuri blushing as Gaara held her. Both of them can feel the breeze as it was coming slowly from the north brushing across the hidden sand village. Gaara looked down to give her a small smile, knowing that she wanted to leave the hospital room for them to be together for a while. Matsuri smiled as well; Gaara's smiles mean the world to her. Not many get to see his smiles, or know the other side to him in which they can't see, or don't know.

"I'm glad," responded Gaara. "Are you uncomfortable?"

Matsuri blushed. "N-no."

The two stayed like that for awhile until a growl was heard from Matsuri stomach. Matsuri's blush deepened. "Sorry, I guess I'm just a little hungry," said Matsuri sheepishly.

"No worries."

Gaara stood up with Matsuri still in his arms and called forth his sand; the both of them descended from the roof and landed at the side of the bed of her room. Gently putting Matsuri down on the bed he gave her a kiss on the forehead and whispered in her ear.

"I'll be back with some food in no time."

Wrapping her arms around his neck she pulled down his face to give him a kiss on the lips, both of them smiling.

"Alright."

Gaara then pulled away from her and disappeared in a rush of sand.

* * *

><p>While Gaara was gone to bring them lunch, Matsuri heard a knock on the door. Turning away from the book she was reading she called out to whoever was at the door to come in. The door busted open, hitting the opposite side of the wall jumping in was Sari and walking in was Ittetsu.<p>

"Matsuri!" ran Sari to her friend. "I swear if you do anything like that again I'll-"

"Calm down Sari! You're scaring Matsuri and even more me!" interrupted Ittetsu.

"Shut it, Ittetsu" yelled Sari. "Matsuri, how are you? Are you in pain? How hurt are you? Did you suffer any other-"

"SARI!" shouted Matsuri. "I'm fine no need to worry anymore."

Ittetsu breathed out a shaky relief. "Thank goodness, I swear when you fell out unconscious and Lord Gaara caught you people were going to have a heart attack with the way he had the expression on his face."

"What? He really did catch me?"

"Well ya, he was about to go in after you when you all of the sudden busted through the roof," explained Ittetsu.

"Really?" spoke Matsuri in a quiet tone.

"Ya," Sari said romantically. "When he caught you it looked like some sort of magical tal-"

"That was no time to be fantasizing about some magic-"

"Shut up!"

"I see you two are getting along as usual," smiled Matsuri. They both turned sheepishly towards her.

"Sorry."

"My bad."

Matsuri chuckled. "No no, it's just that this reminds me of the first time our team went out for our first mission."

Sari smiled as well. "The cat mission, I remember that especially the part where Ittetsu got scratched up by the cat."

Both of the girls laughed while Ittetsu gave them both an irritated look.

"Women."

* * *

><p>Sorry for any errors or OOC's<p>

AN: There goes by the 5th chapter. And the big question is coming soon! ^-^

Review? ^-^


	6. Siblings

**PLEASE LOOK HERE! Story information update**

**On August 16, I'm going on vacation to Mexico and I'm scheduled to return August 31. But who knows when I will update… probably when I come back and rested up a bit. This will be within the week that I return. (I hope) Anyways that is why I'm going to post this final chapter (For now) to my story ****His Desert Rose**** before I leave. Chapter 6: Siblings.**

**I'm going to visit family and see my parent's birthplaces once again. Sweet Michoacán, México. I really hope for a safe trip and return. I haven't been on an airplane and Mexico in years. Well, wish me luck! ^-^**

Special thanks to Butterfly Ninja 14, and Swagbr0 ^-^

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Siblings<p>

When the sun broke out in the horizon Gaara had to leave Matsuri to attend to the duties of the Kazekage. Even staying with her throughout the night didn't seem enough for him, or for her. Giving her a far well kiss he left to attend the village.

Hours later Matsuri was staring out the window continuing to view the village from above. Her friends are out on missions Yuuki and his Grandmother are busy with the damage of the flame and Gaara had to leave to attend meeting and such. She did receive delighting news that she can leave the hospital today if she stayed on crunches for a few more days until her leg was completely healed.

"So bored," said Matsuri continuing to see the view from the window.

"You almost got killed and yet you're still bored? Man, what are we going to do with you," mumbled Kankuro stepping in her room with Temari by his side.

"Kankuro, don't make me beat you up just for making fun of Matsuri. Better me than Gaara," smirked Temari.

Kankuro shivered at the thought. "Shutting up."

Matsuri gleamed. "Kankuro, Temari. I'm so happy to see you." Pulling herself into a sitting position.

"Us too, before you died of boredom," teased Kankuro.

Temari then proceed to smack Kankuro on the side of the head causing him to fall on the floor. Stepping on his body, Temari pulled up a chair next to Matsuri's bed.

"Oww! Damn it, you didn't have to hit so hard!" complained Kankuro from the floor. Temari continued to still ignore him.

"I'm glad to see that you are doing fine," began Temari. "Sorry that we couldn't see you any sooner, but accidents happen and we had to lead the repair operation."

"Really? Did anyone get hurt?"

"No, but you almost did," said Kankuro in a serious voice. Lifting himself from the floor, pulling up a chair right next to Temari.

Matsuri rubbed the back of her head. "I'm alive."

"Hurt," said Temari. "Almost died."

"I'm alive," repeated Matsuri.

"Well away from that subject…how are you, kid?" asked Kankuro.

"Better, my arm should be completely healed by tomorrow and for my leg I should start to walk on crunches, but it may take the rest of this week to remove it," explained Matsuri.

"Well as long as you're alright, its fine with me," smiled Temari.

"Thank you," smiled back Matsuri. "I've been fine with all of you guys coming in to visit me."

"Can't let you get bored kid," smirked Kankuro.

* * *

><p>The Kazekage Office.<p>

"… and that is all to report, Lord Kazekage," stated Baki. "So far the cause of the fire is still unknown, but some believe it was no accident; it was as if someone started the fire. Other than that there are no reports of casualties and the residence once living there have moved in with a relative."

Gaara sighed as he looked over the reports. "Alright."

A knock came from the door making both Gaara and Baki look towards the front door.

"Enter," Gaara called out.

A ninja from the messenger tower came in holding out a scroll for Gaara. "Lord Kazekage, a message came from the hidden leaf village."

Walking to him he gave the scroll.

"Good, you're dismissed."

The ninja bowed before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. Gaara took a few minutes to read over the message.

"What does it say?" questioned Baki.

Gaara held a small smirk. "It appears we are going to have some visitors in a few days."

* * *

><p>"Well anyways the doctor said I could leave the hospital as long as I'm on crunches. Then I can go home-"<p>

"No," interrupted Temari. "There is no way you're going home like that in your condition."

"Even with Gaara coming over and visiting you," started Kankuro. "And who knows what you two do when you're alone."

"Get on with it," said Matsuri with a small blush on her face.

"You should come and stay with us," continued Temari.

"Really? I mean, I wouldn't want to be a bother," replied Matsuri.

"No problem kid, you're already like an annoying sister," smiled Kankuro. "And I highly doubt Gaara would oppose."

"Well… okay."

"Then it's settled," gleamed Temari. "I'll head to your house and grab what you need while Kankuro files the paper work to get you out of here."

* * *

><p>Gaara took one last look around the village before heading towards his home. After getting what he needed then he would return to his beloved for the night. Opening the door to his home, he stepped inside and shut the door behind him. Walking towards the living room he was surprised to see his siblings laying on the floor playing a board game; still up around this hour. But he was even more surprised to see Matsuri laying on the couch with appears to be her night gown fast asleep.<p>

"Oh Gaara! You're home early," smiled Temari. "Look who's with us, the doctor said that she could be released today, but as long as she is on her crunches and there was no way that I would have let her stayed by herself all alone in her house, so she is staying with us."

"Well you know Temari, Gaara," said Kankuro. "She won't stop until she gets what she wants."

"Shut up, I'm not always like that."

"I beg to differ."

"Enough, both of you," interrupted his siblings. "I'm taking Matsuri-"

"To your room."

"-to the guest room."

Giving Kankuro a look, he gently picked up Matsuri carrying her bridle style up the stairs, leaving Kankuro in a frozen state while Temari laughed at him.

Opening the door to the guest room Gaara entered without turning on the lights. Not wanting to disturb a sleeping Matsuri in his arms. He then shut the door behind him with his sand. Gaara went towards the bed and set Matsuri gently down on it, being cautious of her injured leg. When he was about to pull away arms circled around his neck bringing him closer to her.

"Gaara…stay," asked the sleepy voice below him.

Gaara smiled softly as he removed his gourd and his armor and climbed on the bed next to Matsuri wrapping his arms around her waist. He then pressed his face against her neck.

"Are you in any pain," he whispered in her ear.

"Not when I'm in your arms," she whispered back as she snuggled closer to Gaara. He responded by wrapping his arms tighter, bringing her closer to him while still being carful around her leg.

"My leg should be healed for a few more days," yawned Matsuri. "Then I should be good as new."

"I'm glad," Gaara said relived.

Matsuri began to stroke Gaara's hair. No matter whatever happens to Gaara his hair always had the softest tough to it even though it appeared spiky. She yawned again.

"You should get some sleep," Gaara told her as he covered them both with a blanket.

"We both should," she said looking up with her eyes longing for sleep.

Gaara brought his lips to meet hers to share a last goodnight kiss. After that sleep overtook them.

* * *

><p>Sorry if there is any errors or OCC.<p>

AN: I think I earned myself a cookie for posting two chapters quick. Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed and I hope to see you guys when I come back! ^-^


	7. Flashback

**I'm Baaack! ^-^ **

**Sorry guys that it was taking me forever to update, but after I got back from Mexico I had to go to the hospital because I was feeling sick and throwing up. What I got was just a stomach flu (Damn you delicious Mexican food) :D**

**While I was in Mexico I wrote more chapters to ****His Desert Rose.**** Which I'm typing as soon as possible. Mexico was fun, but the flight was soo looong. Airport security was rude do to the fact that I'm Mexican and they have the thought that I'm bringing "drugs" and what not in the USA (which I would never, I don't do that crap). **

**Anyways I got myself a Naruto drum! Well it's my little sisters and she really wanted it (She loves Naruto too and she's only 6 years old ^-^) so I got it for her. Going on.**

Thank you so much for the support. It really makes me happy to see my story come this far, but this is only the beginning. ^-^

Special thanks to Butterfly Ninja 14, Keomi-sage, Annabella colt, My. Heart. My. Choice. , Otakufanlover, Tharamanthar, SweerieCakesGirl, mrs zhaila vale, Illusions11, Antonella, Swagbr0 and the community of the 'Of Sand and Rope Darts' Sorry if I missed anyone. ^-^

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Flashback<p>

Days later in the Suna hospital.

"Now what we are going to do is cut off the cast in two places and see the recovery process," spoke the head doctor. "Are you ready?"

"Yes."

Activating his chakra he brought it near the cast and started to slice through it making two clean cuts on the cast for its removal. Removing the cast, Matsuri's leg was healed, but all that was left was a deep scar running down the back of her leg to her ankle. In which only time would have it fade way.

After some examinations, Matsuri was all healed and ready to leave the hospital, but not before changing back to her usual ninja outfit. A dark shirt with skirt of the same color, a Sunagakure flak jacket and a newly black forehead protector. She's still wearing black gloves, arm guards and long thigh high stockings. Her hair the same as it has always been, just above the shoulders.

After saying her goodbyes and her thanks she left the Sunagakure hospital. Walking around the village she was greeted by many who knew about the rescue as she did her routes around the village. Heading towards her home she watered her plants to keep them from dying while she was gone. Matsuri also made she that her priced possession was still alive, the desert rose that Gaara had given to her when they first started to date.

The desert rose was a small, yet beautiful flower that Matsuri kept dear. It is a five pedals shape with a light shade of pink in the pedals with two leafs growing on each side. Seeing her plant reminded her of that night… the night that she will never forget…

* * *

><p><em>Flash back <em>

_The night that started it all… _

_A lone chunin was running about the sand village doing her rounds just before heading home. Jumping, running and tracking; making sure the sand village is safe and sound. This is the home to the many people who she would protect and one that give her very life for. Just before she was about to head home she spotted a figure in the dark slowly walking the corners of the street. From what she could make out the figure had a red type outfit with a large gourd hanging from their back and with bright red hair. Matsuri knew this figure anywhere, but the question is 'where is he going?' Masking her chakra she silently followed him through the city, but in the shadows._

_They were soon behind the village, a place where Matsuri has never been before, in fact, no one has. Who would want to go to a place where there was only sand and rocks all by yourself? Either way Matsuri silently and quietly followed Gaara._

_Turning a corner Gaara jumped down what appeared to be a cliff and continue on a small path from below. Matsuri did the same, continuing to follow. Soon after noises reached her ears and most likely Gaara's as well, the sound of flowing water as the air started to feel cooler all around. The only source of light was the moon above them. _

_Finally turning into a small cave on the side of the wall Gaara entered followed by Matsuri. Coming into view was something that surprised her; hundreds, maybe even thousands of desert rose flowers growing all around you on top of the cave draping down, cracks and holes were shown as the moonlight streamed from them, lighting the cave. Water dripped lightly from the top giving the flowers all the water they needed. Overall it was a breath taking sight even the smell filled the air. Matsuri still stood in the middle of the cave as she viewed the sight. Coming out of the shadows from a side was Gaara as he came close to Matsuri. _

"_Gaara, this is beautiful, how did you find this place?" asked Matsuri with curious eyes._

"_Long ago, when the villagers still feared me, I found this place in one of my roaming night time. It was calming when I still had the One-Tailed Shukaku," spoke Gaara as he looked down away from Matsuri. _

_He was surprised when he felt a small pair of arms wrap around him holding him close. Usually he felt discomfort when others get near him, but he didn't pull away with Matsuri in fact he melted into the hug. He slowly wraps his arms around her as well._

"_I'm sorry."_

"_Don't be."_

_After a few short moments Gaara pulled away looking into Matsuri's eyes. Black shinning orbs staring back at him; the ones that he could stare at forever if he could. _

"_Matsuri," Gaara whispered. _

"_Yes," said Matsuri holding her breath looking at him._

_There is something I need to ask you… something I have to know," he whispered again. _

"_Yes."_

"_For a while now," he started his voice returning somewhat normal volume. "I noticed that we have maintained a good relationship with each other as student and teacher. You are the only one who choose me as a teacher back then and even now."_

_Turning away and looking at the ground Matsuri spoke. "It was nothing. I wanted you to be my teacher."_

"_Yes and you're my student." Looking at her directly. "Someone that I vow to protect."_

"_I know you will Gaara," smiled Matsuri brightly as the moon reflected from her skin making her glow. To Gaara it felt like his heart was about to burst any second. "I'll protect you too."_

"_Before I ask you I need to tell you a story," he continued "A desert rose has a beautiful meaning to it. It was said that even a ninja was able to create a beautiful, but deadly weapon out of it. To protect and love the ones you love. No matter what happens the desert rose can overcome any obstacles and still be beautiful."_

_He looked into her eyes as if he was about to ask the question and almost fearing the answer as well._

"_Will you be my desert rose?" He asked almost to the point where she couldn't hear him._

_Tears were slowly starting to fall from her face; which alarmed Gaara, but not for long before she launched herself onto Gaara laughing with tears of joy._

"_Yes! No matter what happens, yes!"_

_With that said the two embraced and shared their first kiss._

* * *

><p>Sorry if there is any errors or OOC<p>

AN: And there goes chapter 7 and just because you guys are awesome and I've been gone for a while, here is a preview to Chapter 8: Visitors

"State your business!" yelled Matsuri at the four black cloak figures as she narrowed her eyes and got in a fighting stance.

"It's no business at all, we only came here to talk," he said.

"About?" Matsuri questioned as she tried to get a closer look at the figures.

"Oh it's simple really," he talked as he brought out more kunai knifes, but this time with bomb papers attached to them. The other figures followed his lead as well. "We just want you…" He took a stance to throw them. "…and Gaara…" He lifted up his arms with the kunai knifes in each hand, "to…" as well as the other three figures. "Die!" All the kunai knifes were thrown and straight at Matsuri.

Explosions, sand and smoke shot through the air.

…

Review? ^-^


	8. Visitors

Thank you so much for 2,000 +hits! :D

Here is Chapter 8 and with old friends coming and enemies as well.

Special thanks to Xauntis ^-^, My. Heart. My. Choice., Swagbr0, Butterfly Ninja 14, Phenitial, Illusions11. ^-^

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Visitors<p>

Somewhere between the border land of the land of wind and fire.

"Why does it have to be so damn hot?" complained a yellow headed shinboi; stretching his turtle neck sweater attempting to let the cool breeze enter to feel cooler.

A black raven haired shinobi came with a quick response, staring him down. "We are in the middle of the desert you idiot."

"Teme, I should kick your ass!" Turning and facing the raven haired boy all up in his face.

"Bring it on, dope!" Doing the same as well.

"Guys, come on! We're almost there!" yelled a pink haired girl.

Another with bright white eyes and dark blue hair spoke. "L-lets try to get along." Placing a hand on the shoulder of the yellow headed shinobi, attempting to calm him down.

"They're bonding with the flaming power of youth!" screamed one with flames in his eyes, fists raised up.

"Troublesome," another yawned.

The rest just sighed.

It's going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>Kazekage Office.<p>

"Oh and I need you to sign this too," Temari said handing him another paper. "And this one will need a stamp with your approval."

Gaara nodded as he signed and stamped the required papers, multitasking.

Kankuro entered Gaara's office with even more stacks of paper. "Got another load coming," he called out as he placed the stacks of paper on the top of Gaara's desk; he stretched out his arms over his head and yawned. "Damn these papers. How much more are going to come?"

Gaara looked up from his work, placing both of his hands under his chin. "The Lunar Festival is going to begin in about two weeks and preparations are needed before hand to approve many activities," he explained. "Much work is needed to make sure everyone is happy."

Kankuro nodded. "Is that… when you know… you're going to ask?"

"I plan on it," stated Gaara. As soon as he said those words he stood up and started to walk to the door.

Temari raised her eyebrows in questions. "Hey Gaara, where are you going?"

He stopped to give a small smirk. "I'm going to welcome our guest."

"Guest?" said both of the siblings.

* * *

><p>Walking out of her home Matsuri turned the corner from her house and started to head for the Kazekage building. Minutes after walking she started to feel uneasy, as if someone was watching her from far away. Turning around she saw no one and continued to walk. Then without warning a kunai soared through the air, targeting the back of Matsuri's head. Whipping around she blocked the kunai knife with one of her own, throwing it in the same direction of the one that attacked her.<p>

"Who's there!" Matsuri yelled, having her johyo already in hand. Scanning the area, so far no one was around the area, not even civilians.

"Well, well, well, it looks like the little girl has some new moves," said a dark figure that appeared from the shadows with three others behind him.

"State your business!" yelled Matsuri at the four black cloak figures as she narrowed her eyes and got in a fighting stance.

"It's no business at all, we only came here to talk," he said.

"About?" Matsuri questioned as she tried to get a closer look at the figures.

"Oh it's simple really," he talked as he brought out more kunai knifes, but this time with bomb papers attached to them. The other figures followed his lead as well. "We just want you…" He took a stance to throw them. "…and Gaara…" He lifted up his arms with the kunai knifes in each hand, "to…" as well as the other three figures. "Die!" All the kunai knifes were thrown and straight at Matsuri.

Explosions, sand and smoke shot through the air, making it almost impossible to see. Once the smoke slowly cleared they saw Matsuri's body on the floor unconscious, bloody and burned.

He started to smirk, but then stopped. "Stubborn girl."

All of the figures jumped out of the way from multiple ninja stars; landing where the once stood. Matsuri jumped down and faced them. "Don't underestimate me!" she narrowed her eyes.

Matsuri's clone that was on the floor then disappeared with a poof of smoke.

"The girl doesn't seem like she wants to die," spoke a figure next to the leader in a woman's voice. "How about I change your mind." Drawing out her sword from the cloak and pointing it to Matsuri. The sword seem hauntingly familiar.

"Matsuri!" yelled out a voice.

All turned to see Sari and Ittetsu jump next to her side, in battle stances.

"Sari!, Ittetsu? Matsuri said.

"Who are you!" yelled Ittetsu, drawing out his sword as well.

"Why are you attacking Matsuri?" questioned Sari, narrowing her eyes, glaring.

"It doesn't matter who we are, all we came to do is have a little chat with Matsuri," spoke another covered figure, one taller from the rest.

* * *

><p>Outside the Sunagakure gates.<p>

"Finally, I thought the sand was never going to end," spoke Naruto.

"Technically this is the sand village, dope," spoke Sasuke with a smirk on his face, as if challenging him.

A vain popped from Naruto's head. "I at least know that much." Glaring at Sasuke.

"Naruto, Sasuke lets not start," said Sakura giving them both (mostly Naruto) an evil look. Both of the boys sweat dropped.

Hinata grabbed Naruto's hand and gave it a light squeeze. "There could be a ramen stand in the village."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head with a smile. "Hehehe."

Coming closer to the Suna entrance they all saw three figures waiting from them. The Kazekage with his siblings.

"All right!" shouted Lee with determination written all over him. "First one to the gate wins!" Raising his fist up and then pointing a finger towards the entrance.

"Ya!" agreed Naruto, throwing his fist in the air.

"Too troublesome," yawned Shikamaru.

"There is no way I'm doing this," said Sasuke annoyed.

"You probably wouldn't be able to make it half way," said Naruto, mocking him.

"Dope when I'm there, you'll still be here," stated Sasuke.

"Is that a challenge?"

"You'll lose if you go against me."

"Bring it!"

"Come Neji! Join the fire of youth!"

"Forget it."

"All right…" Everyone got in running positions. "GO!"

Naruto, Sasuke and Rock Lee all sprinted to the entrance of Suna leaving behind Hinata, Sakura, Shikamaru, Neji and Tenten in the dust.

"Those guys," Tenten shook her head.

In the end it ended at a lost since Gaara used his sand to stop all three of them. Saying something of the lines of a disturbance to the village, but was glad to see them.

"Shikamaru," called out a smiling Temari, meeting him half way. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Can't a man visit his troublesome woman?" questioned Shikamaru as he wrapped his arm around her waist, walking with her.

"Only if that lazy man even bothers to tell her," Temari frowned.

"I told Gaara in the message I sent him."

Temari turned to Gaara.

"Must have slipped my mind," Gaara replied casually back.

Temari gave Gaara and evil look.

All made it to the front of the gate; with the Kazekage leading them in.

* * *

><p>Sorry for any errors or OCC<p>

AN: Looking back on Chapter 8: Flashback I never knew I could write romantic stuff. I'm mostly for the blood, killing, angst stuff… which MAY give you an idea on what I'm going to write soon… maybe… Anyways, I'm a bit evil since you'll have to wait till the next chapter to see what happens to Matsuri. ^3^

Review? ^-^


	9. Surrounded

Hello everyone **(Look here)**, Here are some questions that I think needed to be answered because I'm here for all ya. ^3^

**"Why is Sasuke here?"** Well, when writing this story I knew that I was going to bring the leaf village shinopi and I was thinking if I should bring Sasuke, or not. And since I made a decision not to follow the magna (To an extended point) I thought that having Sasuke back would be fun. Which it will for the next chapters.

**"Why the pairings?"** GaaraxMatsuri, NarutoxHinata, TemarixShikamaru, SasukexSakura, TentenxNeji, SarixIttetsu? (I don't know about this one…maybe) will be the pairings for the story. They are my favorite pairings of all time and just because I have them up in this story it doesn't mean I don't like other different pairings. In fact, I read and loved a bunch of other stories with different pairings. For example. NarutoxTemari, InoxShikamaru, SasukexHinata, and InoxSai etc. ^-^

Now I will be **updating every Wednesday.** Why? It is because Wednesdays are always (for some odd reason) my favorite day to update. It's in the middle of the week and for the past weeks I've been updating it on Wednesdays so I figured 'Why not?'

Well that's all. *In a dark voice* for now. *Happy voice* Thanks for reading!

Special thanks to Phenitial, My. Heart. My. Choice., Tengoku no dakuenjeru, Butterfly Ninja 14, Keomi-Sage. ^-^

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Surrounded<p>

"You call this a 'little chat'?" yelled Ittetsu.

The four dark figures turned forwards to them. "To put it simple, we just want Gaara or Matsuri to die. If not both, or the whole village pays the price."

"Who are you guys? I don't even know you, yet you want to kill," explained Matsuri.

"Oh." The woman spoke again. "It seems like it was only yesterday to us when we stole you away from the village and had that demon and his siblings chase after us just lore him out."

Matsuri's eyes widen. "Y-you… don't tell me that-"

The black cloak figures reached out to the top of their hoods to reveal their faces.

The very people who took Matsuri from the sand village years ago, the four Celestials.

"You're supposed to be dead!" shouted Sari.

Kujaku narrowed her eyes. "Watch your mouth you little bitch, or you will be the first to die."

Kujaku charged at Sari with her sword already aiming to cut her down, but Ittetsu interfered with his own sword, blade meets blade as both of them hold their ground. Kujaku eyes darkened. "You should know that a man always lets the ladies go first."

Ittetsu gave a small smirk. "Sorry, but I'm not that kind of man."

She was about to reply back until Sari came from behind and ran towards her with a kunai in hand. Kujaku jumped away from both of them and gave herself distance between her apponents. "Two on one," she gave a chuckle. "It is still not good with your chances."

Hoki, Ryugan and Suiko all stood in front of Matsuri, but with a good distance.

"Let's end this," said Ryugan annoyed that the fight has dragged out this long.

"I was thinking the same thing," said Matsuri as well. With her johyo, she kept them at bay while trying to think of a plan, or at least buy some time before reinforcements arrived. _"They're much stronger than they were before, but just how are they alive? They are supposed to be dead because everyone defeated them back then." _That wasn't until Kujaku decided to use Sari as bait, pulling her and holding her from behind with her sword close to her throat.

"I had enough of these little games," said Kujaku irritated, bringing the blade closer to Sari's neck making her gag a little.

"Let her go!" yelled Ittetsu.

"You're in no position to argue."

"Let go of her and take me instead," said Matsuri, dropping her weapon on the ground; becoming vulnerable.

Hoki came up from behind Matsuri and pulled an arm up across her back making her yelp in a slight pain.

"Matsuri!" panicked Sari while Kujaku pushed her away and jumped to where Ryugan and Suiko are.

"Wise move girl," Hoki breathed down Matsuri's neck making her shiver in disgust. "Now we'll be-" he stopped in deep thought.

"Hoki?" questioned Suiko.

Hoki used his free hand to push away the strands of hair to reveal a mark from the back of Matsuri's neck. "Well isn't this a surprise."

"What are you talking about?" questioned Matsuri.

He ignored her and spoke with his comrades. "We are pulling out."

None of them questioned him since he would most likely tell them later and jumped to the top of the building waiting for him.

Hoki smirked before saying. "Well I guess our chat was cut short, but you will see us again." He let her go and jumped to the top of the building as well.

"Until next time."

Multiple bombs were shot on the ground and in the sky.

* * *

><p>Gaara, Naruto and Sasuke tensed as they felt it and the bombs was seen shot out throughout the sky.<p>

"An attack?" questioned Temari, reaching slightly for her fan.

"Accident?" asked Kankuro.

"Not likely," stated Gaara, narrowing his eyes slightly.

All of them including the leaf shinobi headed towards the area.

* * *

><p>Matsuri dropped the barrier covering all three of them with her johyo.<p>

"That was close," Matsuri sighed, staring up where the four Celestials once were.

"Damn it, they got away," said Ittetsu angry.

"I feel like they weren't lying on what they said," explained Sari, turning to Matsuri. While she gave a slight nod and agreed with her as well.

Three sand ANBU appeared before them. "State what happened," the owl wearing mask said.

Matsuri turned to them. "A short attack was made on my comrades and I, but the people responsible got away."

Before he had a chance to ask for more information, the Kazekage with his siblings and the whole leaf ninja group behind him appeared. The sand ANBU kneeled down while the three bowed. Though Gaara was quite irritated that Matsuri did it even though they have been together for some quite time, but that wasn't the case, seeing them all covered in dust with small cuts and bruises concerned him the most. Even with Matsuri barley getting out of the hospital and getting her cast removed.

He tuned to the three ANBU. "Take a look around the village and report back to me once you are done."

"Yes sir," said all three of the ANBU members as they took off leaving Matsuri's group with Gaara's group.

Before anyone else could speak a word Matsuri spoke. "I feel like I should explain the situation in a more private area." Her eyes told a different story that only Gaara could tell.

"Alright, in my office," said Gaara.

"At least let me heal your wounds when we are going there," offered Sakura.

"Yes."

Heading towards the Kazekage tower went everyone while Sakura healed Matsuri, Sari and Ittetsu along the way. Jumping to the top they all walked into Gaara's office.

"Here, you guys should rest from your journey here," explained Temari. "How about Sari and Ittetsu show you to your rooms and I'll explain what happened later."

Naruto looked at the whole group and saw the linger in their eyes wanting to stay and hear. He turned back to Temari. "Are you sure about that?"

"Yes."

"Alright then," said Naruto not willing to go, but thought of it best.

The leaf group followed Sari and Ittetsu out, shutting the door behind them leaving the sand siblings and Matsuri.

After they left Matsuri took a seat on the couch with Gaara by her side and Temari and Kankuro standing in front of them. After a few short moments Matsuri spoke. "They're back."

"Who?"

"The four Celestials." After that all of their eyes widen.

"What that's not possible, we killed them," said Kankuro shocked.

"Well it's not like that now," explained Matsuri. "They gave their warning and then they fought against us and not before long they said that they will be back. And then after that the ANBU came."

"Is that all?"

"Yes." _"Sorry Gaara, but I'll have to tell you later." _

"Then that case I'll have to can-" Gaara started.

"No Gaara!" interrupted Temari. "You've been planning this vacation for days now and you are not going to go and cancel it now."

"Vacation?"

* * *

><p>Sorry for any errors or OCC<p>

AN: That's right I brought back the four celestials. Why? Because a story has to have villains (Well my story does) and I didn't want to make unnecessary OCs. Plus everyone knows them, I'm a right… Naruto episode 216-220 yeah… Good times. Sand Siblings for the win! Until next time.

Review? ^-^


	10. Vacation

I almost had to wait for this chapter to update. Almost. I almost had a…a.. Writer's Block! Eww even saying it leaves a bad taste in my mouth, but I didn't. ^-^

If you guys have the chance, check out my profile to see a real picture that I posted of myself. (With a Suna headband :D) I think it came out great and for a larger version see my DeviantART. I thought it will be fun, so I did it. ^-^

Special thanks to My. Heart. My. Choice., Illusions11, Xauntis, Phenitial, Antonella, Keomi-Sage, Butterfly Ninja 14. ^-^

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: Vacation<p>

"Wait, what do you mean by vacation?" asked Matsuri.

"Well…"

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

_Gaara sat himself down as the elders were already in their seats awaiting their Kazekage._

"_You all called me here," he spoke in a calm tone._

"_Yes Lord Kazekage," spoke a councilor man. "We've been thinking for a while and come up with a decision."_

"_A decision?" he questioned, not knowing of their intentions._

_The councilor woman spoke next making it easier for everyone. "Lord Kazekage, the councilor has reached a decision and it would be best that Temari, Kankuro, Matsuri and yourself need a vacation, but of course after Matsuri-sama is healed."_

"_I see… and there is no way out of this."_

"_I'm afraid not," she said with a smile on her face._

…

* * *

><p>Hours later.<p>

At night the lights filled the Sunagakure as many residences filled the plaza for entertainment fresh hot food filled the air with its rich aroma. Children ran alongside the whole group and waved as they passed their leader, Gaara; who was wearing his respected Kazekage ropes with the hat hanging by his side. Matsuri smiled at their friendly gesture knowing that people really do change.

Peddlers and merchants busied themselves trying to sell their wares and entice people into their shops, while parents called for their children. Occasionally multiple villagers would stop their duties to bow before their Kazekage, or hail him as he walked past. Gaara would simply nod in acknowledgment, and continue walking looking dead ahead as the group follows him around.

The Konoha group with the Suna group walked around together as they saw many of the stands beginning to be out together and decorations were being hanged as well.

"What is all this?" questioned Naruto, looking around.

Gaara answered for him. "In less than two weeks the Lunar Festival is about to begin. It's our biggest festival of the year for Suna and many are already starting to decorate and prepare."

Naruto gasped looking off into one direction startling everyone.

"Naruto, what is it?" questioned Neji, looking around to find anyone suspicious.

"Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata holding his hand, looking at him with concerned eyes.

"I-it's -…" startled Naruto, raising a finger.

"A what?" asked a inpatient Sasuke as he narrowed his eyes at Naruto.

"A Ramen Stand!" shouted Naruto with gleaming eyes, pointing to the direction of the stand in the far left of the plaza.

Everyone, but Gaara, fell to the floor anime style. Even a few pedestrians fell down as well listening in, or they have disbelief faces. Did he really save their Kazekage all those years ago?

"Naruto!" yelled Sakura, ready to punch him. "I thought it was something important!"

"This is important!" yelled Naruto moving away from Sakura, griping a good hold on Hinata's hand. "Let's go Hinata!"

After that they raced off to the ramen stand, leaving then behind in the dust.

"Well Neji and I are going to see the weapons stand," said Tenten, walking away with each other.

"Come on Sasuke-kun, let's see the stands," said Sakura, pulling Sasuke's arm along.

"All right."

"Well," Temari said as she wrapped her arm around Shikamaru's arm. "Let's go see what they have already up."

"Troublesome," he replied with a small smile.

"I shall go with you," shouted Lee grinning.

They both sweat dropped. "Um…"

"Great, let's go!"

The three of them went off into another direction. Now left was Gaara, Matsuri, and Kankuro and seeing how Kankuro is the third wheel he simply walked off in the other direction to a dango stand.

"Well shall we walk," said Matsuri with a grin.

Gaara gave a small smile of his own and gave a small nod. They continued to walk and view the sights from side to side. Though it was irritating Matsuri that many of the other girls are flashing 'sweet' smiles at him, mostly all with heart shaped eyes and squeals. Whispering, giggling and giving Matsuri an evil look. Gaara simply ignored them; to much of the disappointment for the fan girls, but at time Matsuri simply wanted to yell 'We're together!' but it's the best way for now. _"The elders probably would have an uproar if they found out that we are together."_

How wrong is she…

Gaara on the inside felt uneasy. Even with Matsuri by his side he could feel the eyes of some brave men looking at Matsuri with lust in their eyes, but still wouldn't dare to ask her out with Gaara around or anytime at that. Matsuri grow from a young girl to a very lovely woman in the past years and Matsuri will be his and only his, his precious desert rose.

* * *

><p>Morning the very next day.<p>

Darkness. Just one word to describe how Matsuri is feeling. A peaceful darkness. In the arms of the one that she loves. She opened her eyes to find the sun already rising to start the day. She turned slightly to the right to find that Gaara was still sleeping soundly with his arms still wrapped lightly around her. She smiled and slowly brought her arms up to rub his head gently. His hair never seizes to amaze her and has the softest touch ever.

She began to trace her finger around his face, on his nose, cheeks and eyes. Even though the One-Tailed Shukaku was removed years ago he still had the dark rings around his eyes. She stopped just to think about it when he almost died and almost left her. Her thoughts were broken when she felt him grunt and brought his lips to her forehead and signed.

"Um… why did you stop?" he mumbled still sleepy from a night of his solo patrol. Even after the ANBU patrolling even more he still wanted to personally patrol before they leave.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_Jumping from home to home was the Four Celestial as they moved on forward and made their way to the exit of the Hidden Sand Village._

"_Hoki, why the hell would you make us retreat? And even after we had that brat right where we wanted her!" complained __Ryūgan._

"_She has the birthmark," he spoke in a somewhat serious tone. "There is no doubt about it, it's right behind her neck."_

"_What do you mean birthmark?" asked Suiko._

"_The one that-" before he could finish sand shot out and almost crushed them to death, but not before they jumped away from the attack, landing safely on the border wall of Sunagakure._

_The figure that attacked them landed safely on top of a sand made platform. Crossing his arms with sand already pouring out of his gourd was the Kazekage himself, Gaara._

"_Well, look who finally decides to show," said Kujaku. "And look at you, all grown up and the Kazekage of all things."_

_Gaara narrows his eyes._

"_Do you really want to fight us with your precious village so close?" questioned Hoki._

"_Why did you come here?" questioned Gaara with his sand at his will. Easily protecting him and from surprise attack, or striking down the enemy._

"_Oh just to have a chat with you, but instead we found someone even better, Matsuri," he smiled. "And I might add that she's grown up to be a fine woman."_

_It took all of Gaara's will power not to crush him horribly and slowly because of the face Haki was making when he was talking about Matsuri. Then appearing around Gaara was the sand ANBU protecting their Kazekage in a triangle formation. _

"_Sorry to wrap this up, __Kazekage__," he sneered when saying Kazekage, "but faith has changed our course."_

_All four of them raised their weapons from their black cloaks and a bright light engulfed them and they disappeared without a trace to be found. _

* * *

><p>"Oh, sorry," she began to rub his head again. Gaara smiled lightly.<p>

"No, its fine, we should already be getting up to travel to the springs," he said getting up. Pulling Matsuri up as well with his arms still wrapped around her.

Matsuri rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "Alright," she yawned. "I'll go to my house and start to pack."

He nodded. "I do the same."

A crash was heard from the kitchen. Along with a smack and a yell.

"I can see that Temari and Kankuro are up," giggled Matsuri.

Gaara sighed.

"Well, let's go greet them," smiled Matsuri, pulling away from Gaara and standing up and walking to the door as she straighten out her outfit that she always wears.

Opening the door to the guest room, they walked down the stairs to find Temari cooking breakfast and Kankuro picking up pieces of glass off the floor.

"Should I even bother asking?" questioned Gaara.

"Well," started Temari. "It started with this lazy fart trying to eat all of the food I'm cooking." Placing her hands on her hips, glaring at her younger brother.

"Temari is cooking breakfast for the Nara kid," stated Kankuro, pointing his finger at Temari.

"I left some for you."

"Not much."

"Shut up."

"Well," Matsuri interrupted before it got into a full size argument. "I'll be going to my house to pack up." She opened the front door. "I'll be back." She waved goodbye and closed the front door.

"I expect you two do the same," explained Gaara, turning to them with his arms folded.

"Ya, ya."

* * *

><p>Sorry for any errors or OOCs<p>

AN: Well that does it for this chapter. 10 chapters so far! Yay! And still going. Thanks for reading ^-^

Review? ^-^


	11. Hot springs

Wrote this whole chapter yesterday and today. And I had fun typing it too, especially hearing the songs "The Final Countdown" and "Eye of the Tiger" while typing to get this chapter up. Even if it doesn't match the story. ^-^

Special thanks to Phenitial, Keomi-Sage, Xauntis, botskey. ^-^

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: Hot springs<p>

Packing up for the hot springs and already having a light breakfast, everyone is ready to leave. Both the sand group and the leaf group; meeting at the front gates of Suna.

"Fear not Lord Kazekage, the village will be safe," stated Baki with Ittetsu and Sari right next to him bidding them farewell. With that said the groups headed out leaving the gates behind them.

"Have a good trip!" yelled Sari as they continued to walk away.

"Come back!" yelled Ittetsu, almost pleading. "Don't leave me with this troublesome woman!"

Shikamaru nodded his head slightly almost feeling his pain… almost, but not before he felt a heated glare that came from Temari. To which he sweat dropped at that.

"Shut up," Sari yelled again.

"To the hot springs!" yelled Naruto.

"Let's make it so that we can arrive in one hour!" yelled Lee.

"Let's not start," said Tenten.

Neji nodding his head in agreement.

* * *

><p>A few hours later….<p>

Off the side the Land of Wind, is the Land of Rivers, which is home to the village hidden in the valleys, the Tanigakure. Luckily no one really did recognize the Kazekage, but there were a few that did a double look. They arrived off the side of Tanigakura; which was the side that had the coast facing it and there was the hot springs resort in the middle if a small hill surrounded by trees.

"Welcome," greeted the host with a smile as they arrived inside the hot springs resort. "We are so glad that you could make it."

She gave Sasuke a flirty smile. "And if there is anything you need ask me at anytime." She was mostly giving Sasuke her full attention, ignoring the others.

Hinata and Naruto had to hold down Sakura as she was already unleashing a killer intent on the host, wanting to punch her through the wall. The host didn't even give a second glance at Sakura; which made her even angrier. The rest couldn't help but to sweat drop.

"Sure," said Sasuke not even caring, must to the host's disappointment.

Walking with her, she showed them the many rooms to relax in; bath, spa, mud baths and of course the hot springs. Also adding the small shops where they can purchase items as well.

"And this where you'll be staying." She opened the door to a very large room on the top floor of the resort. It was like a small house, but it had two rooms, one for the girls and one for the boys. And there was a fairly large living area and a small kitchen.

"Well, I'll leave you guys to settle down," she smiled to all and gave Sasuke one last flirty smile, ignoring a flaming Sakura, before closing the door. "Enjoy your stay."

…

"I get the biggest bed!"

"I get the one with the view."

"Top punk all the way!"

"The fire of youth is strong!"

"Is there a ramen stand anywhere here?"

Everyone running towards the rooms and trying to claim what they want before someone else does.

Matsuri turned to Gaara. "Hinata and I are going to hit the springs, shall we meet up later?"

"Let's hit the springs everyone," shouted Temari, ignoring them. "Girls to the right and boys to the left."

"Troublesome."

After changing into rope the girls went off to the right and the guys to the left. Setting in the water and relaxed.

* * *

><p><span>The guy's side.<span>

"This is sooo nice," said Naruto as he sank deeper into the spring water.

"Ya." They all said in allusion.

Everything was calming, relaxing and peaceful… until Kankuro spoke.

"Hey," started Kankuro getting all of the guy's attention. "Neji, can you see through the walls with your Byakugan?"

"…Yes," he responded hesitantly, eyebrows raised.

"See what the girls are doing," he started eagerly.

Naruto joined in. "Just a small peak." He was already starting to show signs of his master.

"What a drag," said Shikamaru, trying not to imagine Temari without Kankuro and especially Gaara finding out to kill him.

"Are you all mad?" he asked with his small blush already starting to form. "What if they find out?"

"They won't." all gaining to pressure him. Gaara stayed silent drifting lower in the hot water. He didn't want any of this.

"Alright, but no more than one minute," he said before activating his Byakugan. After a few seconds he started to choke holding his nose in the process. His face color already transforming into a tomato color.

"What?"

"Tell us man!"

"I-it's," Neji shuddered.

"What!"

"M-matsuri and H-hinata-sama."

This caught Gaara's full attention.

"What!" Naruto said almost shouting, bringing the attention of the other male strangers in the springs.

"It would appear that they are too close to each other," he said trying not to faint. "Sakura and Temari are doing the same thing."

Now everyone in the entire men's side was crowding the wall trying got get a look, but Gaara because his pride wouldn't allow it, though he did scoot over a little closer.

"Tenten…?" He gasped. Then he passed out.

"Nooo!"

Naruto and Sasuke grabbed Neji before he drowned and then proceeded to slap him to try to wake him back up. While the rest tried to see through the wall or try to get closer to Neji to see if the Byakugan could magically rub off to them, all excepted for Gaara.

What they hell are they doing?...

* * *

><p><span>The Girl's side.<span>

A few minutes before.

"Okay," Sakura explained. "After you give them mouth to mouth, well not really in this situation, but you all know what I mean, and that doesn't work give them a small shock of chakra before you give them chest pumps to try to revive them."

"Well you learn more things every day," said Matsuri laying down by Hinata's side, who was on her knees above Matsuri.

"Yup," replied Hinata.

"Okay, now everyone switch partners," said Sakura. "Temari, Tenten work together while I see how Matsuri and Hinata are doing."

"Hey Hinata," started Tenten. "Can you use your Byakugan to see through the walls? The guys for some reason are making too much noise."

"Umm, I don't think I should…"

"Oh come on, I bet there just messing around. There is no harm in that, especially Shikamaru," said Temari.

"I-I don't-t thin-k that w-will be good," she said startled.

"At least tell me what Sasuke-kun is doing," asked Sakura interested. While the rest of the girls stood up and went closer to Hinata.

"Come on," said Temari. "Don't you want to see what Naruto is doing?"

Hinata's face turned into a deep shade of red. "N-Naruto-kun."

Matsuri blushed. _"What is Gaara doing?"_

"A-alright… Byakugan!" Seeing Naruto and Sasuke 'gaining up' on Neji while everyone else was in a frenzy.

Not even five seconds have passed and Hinata passed out.

"Nooo!"

"What did she see?"

"Our chance lost!"

"Someone grab her before she drowns!"

"Hinata!"

Guys thought the girls were making out. Girls (well mostly Hinata) thought the guys were gaining up on each other.

Oh the joys of miscommunication.

* * *

><p>Sorry for any errors or OOCs<p>

If you guys get the chance please read "Matsuri, Sari, and Ittetsu: Team 5" by: Keomi-Sage. It's a really good story. ^-^

Until next time. Thank you! :D


	12. Night

Did anyone else see the new Naruto Shippuden opening 10? At first I was like 'What the hell?" but then after watching it a few times I came to enjoy it. Everyone needs fun once in a while. Especially Japan. My favorite parts were seeing Dark Naruto and everyone dancing. ^-^

By the way, over 50 reviews! Plus over 3,500 hits! Thank you sooo much! :D Without you guys I wouldn't have made it this far. ^-^

Special thanks to Butterfly Ninja 14, botskey, Xauntis, Swagbro. ^-^

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: Night<p>

After the first day at the hot springs the guys and the girls still couldn't even look at each other without their imagination going wild. (Hinata told the girls what she 'thought' she saw). Hinata and Neji got the worst part of it all, seeing how they got the wrong message. Even though it wasn't correct…

"Now that we're relaxed, how about a movie?" suggested Matsuri. Everyone was all in the living room sitting down.

"Action," shouted Lee.

"Comedy," yelled Naruto.

"Romance," suggested Hinata with a small blush.

"Education," Shikamaru yawned.

Everyone in the room gave him a look.

"…What?"

"Horror," said Sasuke.

Soon everyone agreed with his suggestion. The girls went to get more pillows and blankets while the guys prepared the snacks; which consisted of mostly junk food. They all sat on the floor around the television in this order. Lee, Neji, Tenten, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, Matsuri, Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, Shikamaru.

After awhile into the movie, the horror parts were starting to show up more often which caused Hinata to mostly hold on to Naruto. Matsuri did the same with Gaara. Even though he didn't really show public affection he does whatever makes Matsuri happy.

"Oh no!" shouted Naruto.

Everyone got defensive. Byakugan, Sharingan, sand, wind, puppets, kunai knifes, all ready and sensing for any kind of attack.

"What Naruto? What's the matter?" questioned Sasuke.

"We are all out of popcorn." He explained.

Once again everyone, but Gaara (though he did sweat dropped this time) fell to the floor anime style.

"Damn it, not again!" yelled Sakura.

"What a drag."

"Can't we enjoy the movie? I want to see more blood," said Kankuro lying back down onto his pillow.

Temari shook her head while Gaara could only stare.

"Okay, let's just get back to enjoying the movie," said Tenten.

Everyone agreed in illusion. Soon after watching the movie they went outside and started a bond fire, with the help of Sasuke's fire release. Roasting marshmallows and feeling the soft breeze carrying the leafs with the wind.

"Let's tell a scary story," suggested Naruto.

"We're ninja, what could scare us," said Sasuke.

"Temari's cooking," said Kankuro, receiving a smack to the back of his head.

"You still eat it anyways!"

"Or I'll starve."

"Let's not start," stated Gaara.

"I've got one," said Neji before continuing. "Okay so there was once an old woman and in one dark night she-"

Lee suddenly screamed startling a few.

"What?"

"Forgive me, I thought you were going to say the scary part," he explained.

Neji sighed. "As I was saying," he continued. "In one dark night she took a short cut through the grave yard and saw-"

Lee screamed again.

"Lee!" yelled Tenten.

"Once again forgive me. I won't scream again, I'll run 100 labs around the springs if I do." The fire in his eyes burned.

"Like I said, she was walking through the grave yard and saw something move from the corner of her eye and saw…" Neji paused, waiting for Lee to scream again, but heard silence.

"He fainted," called out Naruto.

"Okay I had enough."

Soon everyone was heading back in after Gaara put out the fire with his sand. Lee was dragged in by Sasuke who was not even considering the fact that Lee's face was hitting every rock and plant on the way in.

After they said their goodnights everyone went to sleep, but one couple. Matsuri took one good look around the room to make sure everyone is asleep. After a few moments of silence she started to climb out of the window. Viewing the distance she jumped out and landed on the ground safely and silently. Success.

"Don't stay out too long!" yelled Temari from the window, startling Matsuri. "Tell Gaara to get some sleep too!" she yelled again much to Matsuri's horror.

Temari gave one last cheeky smile before slamming the window shut.

…

"She has such a way with words," said Gaara startling Matsuri as he appeared out of thin air.

"G-Gaara," said a startling Matsuri, bringing her hand to her chest. "Oh it's just you."

"Did I startle you?"

"Oh no it's fine, I've just been getting surprised lately." Reassuring her heart.

"Oh…"

"Come on, let's explore," said Matsuri taking his hand pulling him along with her. "I haven't gotten to see the views."

The moon and the small path of lights were the only lights as they walked through the path leading to the forest. No words were needed as they walked together enjoying each other's presence. Walking along as the night got colder, Matsuri shivered lightly as the breeze swept through them. Feeling her shiver next to him he wrapped a arm around her waist keeping her warm.

"Thank you," Matsuri said feeling better.

He nodded.

Continuing on their walk they found a large tree on the center of a garden. Breaking away from Gaara she started to climb up the tree; leaving Gaara on the ground staring at her. "Well come on Gaara."

Gaara thought of it best to just use his sand; even if though he doesn't have his gourd. Lifting himself off the ground, he went onto a much higher branch than the one Matsuri's standing on. He looked down at her as she looked up, both of them standing and facing each other.

"Gaara."

"Yes."

She hesitated, but continued. "I heard about the proposal that the Tsuchikage sent… and it's just that you can have anyone you wish to be with, so why would you turn down such a proposal to be with someone like me."

Gaara frowned; he climbed down so that he stood right in front of her with her back against the tree. "I don't care who it is, or where they came from," he started. "My only desire is to be with you, as long as you will be willing to have me."

"I would rather die with you than be without you," Matsuri whispered as her eyes were looking at his.

No hesitations now, the next time that they are like this, he will ask her.

* * *

><p>Sorry if there is any errors or OOC's<p>

And on another note Swagbro finally made an account! Swagbro is my older sister and wants to make more Maid-Sama stories, especially UsuixMisaki! So I'm happy because of it.

**Attention Readers!: Next chapter will be up on the 26 of October for the three month anniversary. **

**Chapter 13: Will you...? **

Until next time. ^-^


	13. Will you?

It's October 26, 2011. The three month anniversary for** His Desert Rose.**

Well it's finally here. This is the chapter that you have been all waiting for. I can't say **THANK YOU!** enough to all of you guys and gals who have been reading my story. With the many hits, favorites, alerts, C2, but most of all the reviews. Reviews make me so happy. They mostly give me the motivation to write more and update faster.

But remember, this story is not over yet. BELIVE IT!

**Special thanks to** Annabella Colt, Phenitial, Xauntis, Keomi-Sage, Butterfly Ninja 14, ScatteredSands. Thank you, thank you, and thank you! ^-^

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13: Will you…?<p>

After staying a few more days at the hot springs the group set out once more back to the Sand village. Refreshed and relaxed to all, but one red headed Kazekage. He may appear to be calm and collected on the outside, but on the inside he felt a bit reckless. In less than 48 hours he is going to ask her to marry him. What will she say? React? Will she turn him down?

He doesn't think so. After the talk he had with his siblings he felt somewhat better. But still, he glanced at Matsuri who was currently talking to Hinata; even if she ever rejects him he will not regret giving her his heart.

His thoughts were broken just as they reached the gates of Sunagakure. The guards on duty were already shouting that the Kazekage has returned.

The group kept on walking on slightly waving the people that greeted them. Walking more into the village they saw the many decorations already up and stands already up and selling food and prizes. The children were running around playing and enjoying the time of the world.

Walking to the Kazekage tower the Konoha group went to their hotel room to rest up and settle back in. Except for Shikamaru who had to write a report back to Lady Tsunade. Temari followed him, saying something along the lines of "If I don't make sure you're working you'll be cloud gazing again."

"I better start heading home as well," said Matsuri. "I'll be back when the Lunar Festival starts."

"Don't take too long," said Kankuro. "Or else Gaara will come after you."

"Ha ha very funny," mocked Matsuri.

"I will do no such thing," said Gaara as he stared down Kankuro.

"Come on Gaara it was a joke," replied Kankuro in a sweet voice that made both Gaara and Matsuri sweat drop.

"Hnn."

"Well, I'll be going," said Matsuri giving them a small smile. "Don't fight."

"Ya kid."

"Be careful."

"Hey, both of you guys trained me well."

Matsuri walked to her house as the two brothers started to walk to the Kazekage tower.

* * *

><p>Hours later.<p>

Matsuri looked at the mirror once more before locking her house and heading to the Kazekage tower. She is wearing a bright red kimono with desert rose patters running along her left leg going on the front of the dress and finishing over her right shoulder; with some matching black and red sandals. Her hair is in a light loose bun with some strains of hair on each side of her face and on her right side she had on a small desert rose. Overall she looked stunning.

Many of the other villagers and ninja were dressed up as well. The girls are in kimonos with bright colors and the men with their respected robes.

"Matsuri-chan!"

Matsuri turn and smiled widely at the Konoha group.

Naruto is wearing something similar to his sage robes. Pitched black dress ropes with his red coat with the black flames. His hair was the same as always, but left his leaf headband at the hotel.

Hinata is currently wearing a blue midnight kimono with some matching sandals. Her kimono has a lily flower patterns all throughout her dress. Her hair was in a loose bun with some strains falling out, with some flower clippings to match.

Sasuke has on something similar to his Uchiha outfit. Just in a more professional state. And with the Uchiha symbol on his back with the same hair style as always.

Sakura is wearing something similar to Hinata's, but with the kimono stopping below her knees; showing her legs. The kimono is in a much lighter pink than her hair and she has on white sandals. Her hair has on some white flower clippings.

Tenten has on a light white kimono to match Neji's. Her hair has the same style, but with red flowers in her hair.

Neji has on a white pale robe. And with the same hair style as always. He did still kept the Leaf village headband.

Lee is wearing a dark green color robe. Shouting and yelling about how youthful the festival is.

Shikamaru has on the traditional Nara robes with the symbol on the front of the rope. The rope consisted of dark shades and he had the same pineapple hair style with a sight frown on his face, but his eyes held a different story when he was looking at Temari.

Temari is wearing a purple kimono outfit that has a white sash tied around her waist. In this occasion she has her hair in a down in a loose side ponytail. She looked amazing.

"Let's go, the festival is going to start!" yelled Naruto.

"Ya!" agreed Lee.

Walking along they joined the other villagers in various events and activities. Then they all stood and listened to Gaara's short speech that he gave to fully begin the Lunar Festival. Kankuro was up with Gaara at the time and is wearing a traditional Suna robe. This time his hair was showing and had on no face paint. He looked very nice without trying to hid his hair, or his face.

The whole group started to go about the festival as the light filled the night sky. Trying food, playing games and heard the music play. Even Sari and Ittetsu was about the festival having a good time. Matsuri was waiting near a stand for Gaara as she ate some dango sticks. Once she felt his chakra she turned and greeted him.

Gaara was wearing his Kazekage robes, but after the speech he changed back to his normal cloths, but this time is he is wearing a short-sleeved long white coat over his normal attire, decorated by blue flames-like motifs on the edges, with the kanji for "Fifth Kazekage" written vertically down the back, and closed on the front by a thin black rope. Something similar to the Fourth Hokage.

"You look beautiful," said Gaara as he smiled warmly at her.

Matsuri blushed as she smiled back at him as well.

Escaping away from the large crowd Gaara led Matsuri into the training grounds which slightly confused her, but she didn't question it.

In the training ground in the middle is a large water fountain with water falling down from the very top. The Suna symbol engraved all around the fountain with paper lanterns that were hanging all around them with the land of wind symbol written on them. All of them lit the way as they walked closer to the water fountain with Gaara leading the way. In the fountain water there is flouting small candle lights to make the water glow as well.

Standing in front of the fountain both of them stood, looking at the water. Already Gaara can feel the ring weighing him down. This is it.

"Do you remember this place?" he asked turning to face her.

"All those years ago when you became my teacher and the first thing you taught me was that a weapon can be used to protect those that you care about," Matsuri responded.

"For some time now "I've been wanting to ask you a question, but every time it wasn't a good time and I feel like now that we are alone, the time is right."

"Okay…" Matsuri responded willing to listen. _"What is he going to ask me?"_

"Matsuri," began Gaara as he stepped closer to Matsuri, grasping her arm lightly. "When we are apart it's like I can't breathe. Your smile always warms my heart." Matsuri's eyes stare to water as she smiled brightly at him. "Matsuri you make me so happy."

He got down on to one knee reaching in his pocket and taking out the box to reveal the stunning ring. Making Matsuri gasp; letting the tears fall as she brought both of her hands to cover her mouth.

He took in one last breath before letting the words slip through his mouth making Matsuri speechless. "Will you marry me?"

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Sorry for any errors or OOC's<p>

Yes! After endless chapters of waiting the question has been asked. Now I need your help. I can't decide who the best man should be; Kankuro or Naruto. Please visit my profile to vote. I won't take any reviews that say who should be the best man so please vote on the poll that I have in my profile.

And now I have some slightly bad news. I'm taking a small break from writing which means that I won't be updating anytime soon. Just for a few days… or weeks…months? I really don't know. (And after I wrote the big question too! D: I'm terrible!) I will **NOT **discontinue, or put it on hiatus because I already know how this story is going to end and have half the sequel for it in my head. I know it won't be over a year, I can guaranty that.

Until then I hope you guys can vote and tell me who should be the best man.

Happy holidays everyone!

I hope to see you all soon. ^-^

Please Review. ^w^


	14. Yes!

Happy Birthday Gaara! :D

I just had to update already and it was about time too. Thank you all for having the patience with me. ^-^ Going on, the "Who will be the best man?" poll has been officially closed and the winner is **Naruto! **Thank you for all that voted. And I'm going to stop ranting now because I bet you guys just want to read already.

Special thanks to Butterfly Ninja 14, Xauntis, Antonella, jkl, subsonic24X, gaaraspetwolf, Kykyqt, Keomi-Sage, Kaede Lee Itsumura, Gaamatsu96, M-Preg Angel, Epic Otaku Cherry, Swagbr0,animedabest ^-^

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 14: Yes!<p>

"_Will you marry me?"_

Still looking in each other's eyes Matsuri found her voice once again, slowly bringing her arms away from her mouth and gently placed her hands on each side of Gaara's cheeks still looking at him.

"…Yes," Matsuri said nodding her head with pure joy and with her teary eyes.

"Yes!" More loudly as she dropped to her knees not caring about dirtying her dress, she wrapped her arms around his neck giving him a deep kiss. Gaara smiled in delight as he closed his eyes as well and wrapped his arms around her waist and returned the kiss with his own. After a few minutes in the kiss he slowly broke away and he took out the ring from the box slipping in on Matsuri's ring finger.

He then slowly got up and helped Matsuri up on her feet as well. Once standing Matsui once again lunged forward and wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him as if she died if she didn't while he wrapped his arms around her waist, spinning her around laughing in pure joy together.

Stopping and standing they looked into each other's eyes. "You don't know how long I wanted to ask you," Gaara spoke first as he used his thump to wipe away the rest of her tears.

"Really?" questioned Matsuri still looking into his eyes, "Since when?"

"Before the fire incident."

Matsuri held back a gasp. "That long?"

Gaara nodded.

"As much as I would want to stay here alone with my fiancé," began Gaara with a small smile. "Temari and the others would come after us."

"Temari knew?" asked Matsuri blushing lightly.

"My siblings, head councilor and most of the wise people."

Matsuri stood there in shock with her blush darkening before giving a smile. "So Mister Sabaku no Gaara, shall we go?"

He grasped her hand in his giving her one of his rarest smiles. "Yes Miss Sabuku No Matsuri."

With that the two left the water fountain.

* * *

><p>From the shadows of the Suna village stood the Four Celestials with another figure behind them.<p>

"That brat said 'yes' to the demon," said Ryugan.

Four others stood at his side while they looked from the shadows, undetected.

"Don't worry," said Hoki. "Once we're through with them they'll be begging to die. Let's just hope they suffer first."

"And with the forbidden scrolls that the Leaf will _kindly_ hand to us will help a great deal," chuckled Kujaku.

"Midoriko… you know what to do when the time comes," turned Hoki to the fifth member of the group standing quietly behind them dressed in a standard black ANBU outfit with a hunter mask covering her face as the wind softly blew her dark brown hair.

"… Yes Hoki," spoke Midoriko softly as she looked at the retreating couple with curious eyes behind her eyes.

All of them, but Midoriko gave a chuckle before they disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

><p>Walking back to the main location to where the festival is being held; they walked back holding hands with Matsuri's ring clearly showing with a bright smile on her face with Gaara holding a small smile as well. Many of the villagers and shinobi alike didn't take long to figure it out.<p>

A hand came in contact with Gaara's unexpected back as the sand stopped the smack. Turning around they saw a grinning Kankuro.

"Well well little brother, looks like you've finally popped the question," he smiled as he ate another dango stick.

Before Gaara said anything Temari lunged out of nowhere and had Gaara in a death hug. "Oh my baby brother is growing up so fast," teased Temari unknowingly hugging him too tight.

"T-Temari," breathed out Gaara as sand from a ten foot radius slowly started to rise. "L-let go, I… c-can't control it." Having his arms trying to pry her off without hurting her.

Temari immediately let go. "Sorry."

The sand then dropped down. Much to everyone's relief.

"That would have been troublesome," sighed Shikamaru walking besides Temari.

"Yosh!" yelled Lee as he dragged Naruto and Sasuke by the back of their outfits. Stopping before them letting them go. "I have brought them back with the power of youth as requested Temari-sama!"

Hinata and Sakura came running to them as well with short breaths. Running with nice dresses was no easy task.

"Lee! You could have just told us to follow you," wined Naruto standing up with Sasuke following in suit.

"He just HAD to drag us," mumbled Sasuke as he and Naruto dusted themselves off.

The rest of them congratulated the newly engaged couple with Neji and Tenten joining them. Mostly the girls with hugs and smiles.

"As expected from my rival," shouted Lee, "Now you have someone to share the fires of youth with." Holding a fist up in the air with anime tears streaming down his face. Gaara just stood there and gave Lee a strange stare. "Thank you..?"

"You finally did it Gaara," yelled Naruto placing an arm over Gaara's shoulders much to the surprise of the already shocked bystanders. "About time too, I thought that we would have to stay here for the rest of the year," he said jokingly.

"What?" questioned Matsuri.

"Not only did we come here for the small vacation, but to see when Gaara would ask the question," explained Shikamaru. "By the way…" Turning to face Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Lee and Kankuro. "I won, so give it up." Stretching out his hand.

Kankuro grinned. "I betted on Shikamaru for winning so I get fifty percent."

Grumping was heard as they got out their wallets handing both of them the money. The girls just gave glares.

"You are all lucky that I am too happy to hurt any of you," spoke Gaara as he narrowed his eyes at all of them dangerously. Matsuri doing the same with her hands on her hips.

They all gave sheepish laughs rubbing the back of their necks.

"Come on guys," said Temari wrapping her arms around Kankuro and Shikamaru's shoulders. "Let's celebrate the engagement."

Everyone agreed to this and started headed into the festival for more fun.

Temari still holding onto them whispered to both of them. "Hand over half the winnings to me, or else." Smiling scary with her eyes closed, scaring the both of them.

Both of them mumbled some along the lines of "what a drag" and "damn sis…" as they handed over the money.

For the rest of the time was spent telling others about the engagement and celebrating it. Many shook Gaara by the hand and congratulating him while mostly the women and girls gave Matsuri hugs and was looking at the ring that is shining brightly on Matsuri's finger.

Though most of the fan girls stopped crying to get over it.

Sari and Ittetsu joined them to congratulate them as well dressed in a bright kimono and nice robes.

"I knew it," said Sari as the girl exchange hugs. "When the wedding?"

Matsuri blushed. "I-I don't know."

"Hey Gaara-sama, when is it?" called out Ittetsu.

Gaara turned away from a villager talking to him and thought for a moment before he stated in all good time.

* * *

><p>Sorry for any errors or OCC's<p>

Well I'm really glad that I finally updated already. It was about damn time too. XD Going on, I have created my own OC. Her name is Midoriko. That's all I'm going to give right now, but you'll learn more about her in the future chapters.

Also I put up another poll in my profile to see what I should write next, so PLEASE vote so I can get a head start on my future stories. Thank you.

… I'm Kind of freaked out right now because the street in front of my house is like a river. Oregon has been having heavy rain and flood warnings/evacuations have been established. I just hope the weather calms down soon because outside my bedroom window I have a pool now…

Until next time ^-^

Review!


	15. Preparations

**A message to my readers.**

Sorry I'm late guys, I'm afraid I got lost on the path of life…. Just kidding! ^_-

Hello to all of my beautiful readers! ^-^ Please forgive me for not updating for the last few months. I've been very busy lately. Anyways, _wow_ look how time goes by! It's been a year from when I first started this story. 7/26/11 to 7/26/12 Yatta! **Believe it! ***Throws fist in the air and then clears throat* Going on, for the time being I'll still be too busy to update constantly, but I'll **TRY **to update at least once a month. Luckily the time away from not updating was not spent in vain, for I have already the next **10 Chapters** already planned in a rough draft form, but I still need the time to type it out and make corrections etc.

Thank you so much for being patient with me and for continuing to follow me as the story continues. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you!

Special thanks for the people that reviewed, added to favorites, alerts, favorite/alert author etc. Arigato Gozaimasu! ^-^

Special thanks to kykygt, botskey, dragonrising, Butterfly Ninja 14, Antonella, WRose, gaamatsu, kawaiiIsa-chan, Swagbr0, xHyuga-Hinatax, SkittleSpade, scarlet700, Snow-Fairy-Kisses, AMVgirl1, ImaginationGirl004, lovydovypuppy, aLLymarieChan, eternal-pureblood, AoiTori18, The Sand Alchemist, Suna Aria-chan, alinutza14, Aura-Sama, UltraGenius ^-^ And to my editor (older sister) formally known as Swagbr0, Nahnet! ^-^

Please forgive me if I missed someone. Now, on with the story!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 15: Preparations<p>

Days later from the Lunar festival…

The sun glowed gently as night started to appear in the hidden leaf village. Stores were closing as late night bars welcomed happy customers though their doors. A simple sun set at a peaceful village, many children ran into the arms of their parents as they brought them in for dinner. None would question the blood that will be shed tonight.

A lone figure walked up the gates dressed in casual tan civilian clothes with a traditional Japanese bamboo hat. She slowly walked up to the gates with a single backpack and a gentle smile on her face as the wind blew through her dark brown hair.

There was only two chunin-level shinobi at the gates to greet her, Kotetsu Hagane and his partner Izumo Kamizuki.

"Welcome to the Hidden Leaf Village, please state your name and purpose," greeted Kotetsu, "Also hand in all official documentations and surrender any weapons not authorized."

Raising her head Midoriko spoke gently. "My name is Midoriko." Passing her bag to Izumo as Kotetsu inspected her papers "I'm a civilian just taking a small vacation into your lovely village."

After checking the documents, they saw how she was no threat and approved them. Izumo then returned her backpack after only finding clothes. They both bid her goodnight. Giving her thanks, she continued forward into the leaf village.

Ignoring the rest she continued walking until there was no sign of anyone and no chakra signatures in an empty alley way. After a few moments the coast was clear, she pulled out a hidden scroll that was next to her thigh and unrolled it to reveal a seal. Midoriko then quickly bit her thumb and went though hand signs and pressed her hand in the seal.

"Release!"

Smoke filled the air as she jumped back to let the four figures rise out of the smoke. Three men and one woman that were wearing the very same black cloaks and with new blank masks when they infiltrated the Sand village. The Four Celestials.

Hoki looked though his mask and spotted Midoriko. "Well done Midoriko." Then he looked at the rest of his team. "You all know the plan. Kujaku and I will retrieve the forbidden scroll while Ryugan and Suiko plant the distractions around the village. Midoriko will stand guard and wait for the signal."

All of them nodded in response.

"Good. Now go!"

And with that said the four Celestials disappeared into the shadows while Midoriko walked out of the ally as if nothing happened.

At last the sunset ended welcoming the pitch black night.

* * *

><p>The Kazekage tower.<p>

The night sky is seen beautifully in the sand village. No clouds in the sky as the stars are shown brightly in the night.

Two figures sat in the roof close together as they watched the night sky. One of them is having an arm wrapped around the other, holding her close. The Kazekage and the new soon to be lady of the sand, Matsuri. Matsuri smiled as her eyes turned to see the stunning ring that was held by her ring finger. Her smiled widened more as she laid her head on Gaara's shoulder. Gaara responded by bring her closer.

Just a few days ago was when he asked her to marry him. And of course she said yes. She was also thankful that above everything else she choose Gaara as her teacher years ago.

"What are you thinking about?" spoke her fiancé.

Matsuri looked at Gaara and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Oh just how I asked you to become my teacher and you taught me how to overcome my fear of weapons. To use my weapon to protect those that are dear to me."

Gaara gave her a small smile. "I taught you well."

Matsuri gave a small chuckle. "Do you… do you think that they will be back?"

Gaara frown knowing what she asked. "I feel that's not the last time we'll see them. I sent an ANBU team to Takumi Village to see if they knew any information, but came up with little answers. All we know is that they thought the four Celestials were dead too and a ninja by the name of Midoriko has defected from their village after their suppose death. We'll hear more when the ANBU team comes back with their official report."

Matsuri looked down. "I see…"

Gaara noticed her worry. "Fear not, I'll protect you with my life. I won't let them touch you."

"You think that this Midoriko person could be a threat too?"

"I don't know, but I'm putting more guards on the lookout," spoke Gaara as he lifted himself up and offered a hand for Matsuri. Taking his hand she got up and walked side by side with him in the Kazekage tower.

"_I won't let you get hurt."_

"_Not again."_

* * *

><p>Please review and thank you for reading! ^-^<p>

A/N

I'm sorry that this chapter is small, but I promise you that the next chapter will be longer with more Gaara and Matsuri. Also more will be relieved about Midoriko coming up in the next chapters. ^-^

And is anyone else excited for the new movie **Naruto the Movie: Road to Ninja**! :D I'm so excited that I can't even wait. I keep seeing sneak peak photos and I saw the interview with Masashi Kishimoto. It's just like I can't. My feelings! My emotions!

**Anyways in honor of Naruto the Movie: Road to Ninja 'Chapter 16: Attack' will be released the same day as the movie. 7/28/12 I'm so excited!**

Well until next time.

Ja-ne.


	16. Attack

**Yay! Naruto the Movie: Road to Ninja is finally out! :D I can't wait to see it!**

As promise, in honor of the new movie, 'Chapter 16: Attack' is here. Enjoy!

Here is where you get to learn a little more about my OC Midoriko. Also more forgive me, but there isn't much Gaara and Matsuri in this chapter either as I promised, but there will be soon.

Special thanks to Nahnet, The Sand Alchemist, Butterfly Ninja 14 ^-^

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does. My hero! :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 16: Attack<p>

_Years ago in the Takumi Village of the Land of Rivers._

_Walking along a dirt road path was a lone girl that looked no older than fifteen years old, wearing normal civilian clothes. She kept her head bowed as she walked along the village that she would call home, even if others didn't see it that way anymore. Whispers were made behind her back as she tried to ignore them, but she was failing miserably. _

"_Hey it's her," whispered a woman talking to another._

"_Did you hear what her uncle and his gang did to the one tailed Jinchūriki__?"_

"_They were killed weren't they?"_

"_Serves those bastards right, they could have brought the wraith of Sunagakure upon us for taking the Shukaku," said a man joining in their talk not caring if she hear him._

"_What about her?"_

"_She should have died with them."_

_It took all her will power not to scream at them, but she kept her head down and moved along, forcing the tears not to come out. _

"_Shhh What if she hears you?"_

"_Like if I care."_

"_Wasn't her uncle the last living relative?" _

"_Yeah I heard her parents died a long time ago." _

"_Too bad she didn't go with those traitors. It would have saved us the trouble."_

_The pain was there. Burning. Ripping. Pain. Not standing it any longer, she ran away taking anything of value and never looked back again._

A bowl of ramen broke Midoriko from her thoughts as it was placed in front of her. Quietly giving her thanks she broke her chop sticks and started eating. The night was slow at Ichiraku's Ramen and almost close to closing time; only one left was Midoriko so Teuchi just started a simple conversation with her.

"You're not from around here are you?" asked Teuchi, "I've seen many people ranging from shinobi and civilian and this is the first time I've seen you."

"I'm just on vacation and decided to come to Konohagakure," lied smoothly Midoriko.

"Oh really?" asked Teuchi. "From where?"

"Just a village that near the Land of Wind."

"Wow that's not too far from the Sand village," spoke Ayame finishing the dishes. "Our number one customer is in Sunagakure with the Kazekage right now isn't he father."

"Of course, Naruto Uzumaki."

Midoriko's green eyes widened, but quickly returned to her normal expression before any of them notice. "Naruto Uzumaki?"

"Ya that kid, well he's not really a kid anymore, has a bright future ahead of him. He may even become Hokage soon," praised Teuchi, but then started to laugh. "Though he'll just has to wait till Lady Tsunade retires or he gets even stronger, but it won't be too long now."

"Is he that strong?" questioned Midoriko.

"Of course learning all kinds of Jutsus and even was the student of Lord Jiraiya."

"Was?"

"He died just before Sasuke came back to the village. In a mission to Amegakure from what I heard. Naruto took it hard, but with the help of his friends he picked himself up again," spoke Teuchi.

"I see," said Midoriko as she stood up and paid for her finished meal. "Thank you for the meal, but I must be going." Gathering her bag and stepping slowly out into the street.

"Alright," called out Ayame. "Come back soon."

Midoriko stopped walking and turned her face towards them one last time with a small worried expression looking towards the ground. "Be careful tonight… the winds have changed."

Before Ayame could ask her what she meant Midoriko was gone.

* * *

><p>Outside the Sand village gates stood the leaf ninja and the sand siblings with Matsuri. Saying their goodbyes as their trip ended and they would be returning home.<p>

"Are you sure you have everything?" asked Temari as she looked out at them and especially Shikamaru.

"So troublesome, yes it would be bad on my part if I were to miss anything especially with Lady Tsunade keeping me working," answered back Shikamaru scratching the back of his head.

"Thank goodness we're traveling back at night," wailed Naruto. "The night is perfect for traveling especially in the desert!"

"You whine too much," mumbled Sasuke. "As a ninja you must be prepared for anything."

A vain is seen on Naruto's head. "Teme!" Naruto shouted. "Who the hell asked you? Wearing depressing dark clothes all the time you should have already passed out from heat stroke!"

"Depressing!" protested Sasuke turning to Naruto. "At least I don't wear clothes that say 'look at me! I'm right here! You would have to be a complete idiot not to notice', dope."

Before Naruto had a chance to fire back at Sasuke, Sakura intervened. "Naruto, Sasuke for the love of- can't you two give it a rest!" yelled Sakura smacking them both behind their heads.

"Eternal rivals burning with such youth!" yelled Lee giving them a Might Guy pose as they rubbed the back of their head with grumbling expressions.

"Lee not you too?" shouted Tenten as Neji shook his head sighing.

Matsuri giggled at them following Kankuro laughing mumbling along the lines of 'Some things never change.'

"Thank you all for coming," spoke Gaara as he and Matsuri linked hands together. "It was an enjoyment to have you all here." He and Matsuri smiled at each other.

"Of course Gaara," Naruto grinned, putting his hands behind the back of his head. "All of us needed it anyways." Hinata nodded her head smiling.

"Be safe on your journey back," said Matsuri as all of them waved and started to run back towards the leaf.

"We'll send you an invitation to the wedding," yelled Temari giving a cheeky smile.

"Ya!" yelled back Naruto, slowly disappearing in the desert.

"I can't wait to have a taste of Ichiraku's Ramen!" shouted with glee Naruto as he picked up speed going ahead of the group.

"N-Naruto! Slow down!" yelled Sakura with Hinata agreeing with her.

All heading back towards their home village never expecting what they would see when they arrive.

* * *

><p>A shrieking sound filled the night air as explosions and smoke shot in the air of the Leaf village.<p>

Civilians panicked and started to run to the shelters as ninjas jumped on the roofs to defend their home. Genin and Chunins teams were deployed to evacuate the civilians.

"What the hell is going on?" yelled Kiba as he and Akamaru searched for the culprits. "Shino do you have anything?" Rubbing his nose with irritation. "Damn it, the smoke is not helping!"

Shino stood a little ways from communication with his bugs. "Not yet…"

"Damn it!"

"Kiba! Shino!" yelled Ino running towards them with Choji by her side. "This street is cleared. We have to move on to the next."

Nodding and running with them to the next street they failed to notice two figures come out of the shadows.

"Finally some fun," exclaimed Ryugan going through a series of hand signs that detenated explosions not too far from their location.

"We should finish up," said Suiko. "The others should be finished soon."

"So there are more of you," said a figure behind them reading a familiar Icha Icha Paradise book.

"How about you remove your masks and introduce me to your other friends," spoke Kakashi as he closed his book and turned completely to face the two.

"How about not," growled Ryugan.

The battle began.

* * *

><p>Sorry for any errors I was in a bit of a rush to finish today. ^-^"<p>

A/N

I'm still excited for the new movie **Naruto the Movie: Road to Ninja**! :D No matter what happens I'll still love Masashi Kishimoto. I wish I was in japan right now too. It's just like I can't. All of my feelings! and my emotions! The waiting until next year, but it'll be worth it.

Well until next time.

Please review and thank you for reading! ^-^

Ja-ne.


End file.
